


The Alpha Next Door

by Ashratherose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Jean, Alpha Levi, Canon appearences, Cheating, Domestic Violence, Heats, M/M, Mikasa is Levi's younger sister, Mpreg, Omega Eren, Omega Verse, Trigger warnings:, eren has an 8 year old son named Ren, except Levi is the same height as Eren, grisha is a religious nut, lying, mummy! Eren, non descriptive rape scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: Eren and Jean have just moved back to Trost with their 8 year son Ren. The first run in with their new neighbour isn't great, but neither could have known how things would unfold.





	1. Chapter 1

Eren looked up at the clock, it was just past 3. Jean would be home at 4 and it was too late to put Ren down for a nap if he expected his son to sleep tonight. Looking down he surveyed the apartment, he'd gotten more unpacked than he'd expected, but not as much as he'd have liked  
"Mumma!"  
Feeling the tug of a small hand on his pants, he smiled down at the owner said hand. Ren was was his pride and joy, the kid was crazy smart and he could get lost staring into his grey green eyes  
"What is it baby?"  
"Can I watch cartoons?"  
Eren looked at the clock again  
"Daddy Jean will be home at 4, so you can only watch them until then"  
His son nodded quickly, so Eren scooped him up and tickled the boy as he carried him over to the sofa and sat him down. He placed the remote in the boys hand, his son had long since conquered the TV and the boy was better with his iPhone than he was. Leaving him safely watching TV, he headed through to start moving some of the empty boxes in the master bedroom out. 

He'd just stuffed the packing rubbish into one of the bigger boxes, when he heard the TV volume rising and jogged out to the lounge room. He winced at the noise, and sighed at the sight of his son trying put the batteries back in the remote. He smiled gently as he took it from Ren, his son knew he'd done something bad, and they'd talk about it once the TV was no longer screaming. As he slipped the batteries in there was a knock on the door and Eren sighed to himself. This wasn't the best way to meet his new neighbour. He held down the volume button until it was more manageable and winked at his son before jogging over to answer the door.

The first thing he noticed about the man on the other side of the door was his incredible grey eyes. He was sure he knew them, but couldn't place it, so pasted a smile on his face while leaning nervously against the door frame  
"The TV right?"  
The man nodded slowly  
"Mumma, who is it?"  
Eren looked back as Ren came running over and Eren lifted him up onto his hip  
"Sorry. I'm Eren, this is my Ren"  
The man stood a little straighter  
"I'm Mr Ackerman, I live next door. Look I don't want to be one of those neighbours, but..."  
"But you don't want to listen to cartoons through the wall"  
The mysterious Mr Ackerman nodded and Eren was even more sure he knew him  
"Yeah, I'm still trying to unpack, my partner Jean isn't home so I was relying on cartoons to keep Ren busy, but he dropped the remote. I'm really sorry"  
"It's fine. Just don't let it happen again"  
The man turned and stalked away and Eren was left confused. Why the fuck was he so familiar. Ren tugged as his shirt and Eren hurried to move back inside and close the door  
"Mumma, I didn't mean to make him mad..."  
His son looked so sad that Eren wanted to go punch the stranger, instead he set Ren down carefully and knelt down to look him in the eye  
"I know baby, but no more loud TV"  
Ren nodded and sniffled before running back to the sofa and throwing himself down. Eren could only shake his head. Kids were kind of crazy and amazing how fast they could bounce back.

He moved back into the bedroom and gathered up the boxes he could, before carrying them into the living room and started collapsing the recyclable ones. He was still at it when Jean got home and Ren raced from the sofa to launch himself at the alpha  
"Daddy!"  
Eren smiled as Jean bent and picked the small boy up, pushing himself up, he padded over and gave his alpha a welcome home kiss. Ren made gagging noises and Eren smiled as he pulled back at looked into Jeans eyes. They both had the same idea and Ren giggled as they pressed kisses to his skin. Ren soon had had enough and struggled out Jeans hold  
"I thought you were going to unpack?"  
Jean sounded slightly annoyed and Eren couldn't blame him  
"Yeah, its harder than I thought I'd be to do alone"  
Jean nodded, but looked slightly annoyed. The alpha crossed to the sofa and sat next to Ren  
"Cartoons?"  
"Yep!"  
Ren was quick to answer and Eren moved into the kitchen. Jean would want dinner at 5, he'd been at work all day after all  
"How was work? Think it'll work out?"  
His mate snorted  
"It was my first day Eren. I can hardly tell from just that"  
Eren smiled at tone, anyone else would think the man was mad.

Dinner was slightly late, but that wasn't Eren's fault. The new oven wasn't the greatest, and by the time dinner was done, it was time for Ren's shower. It was another hour by the time he actually got around to eating, but by then he had no appetite, so wrapped the plate and put it in the fridge. Jean had washed the dishes he'd made even though the alpha had to be exhausted and Eren tried to be as sexy as he could manage as he cross the room and crawled into his alphas lap  
"Thank you"  
Jean nodded as his hands slid up Eren's sides and Eren rocked against him as he kissed the man happily. Things might not be always perfect, but Jean had stayed with him through everything. He pulled back and smiled at the man  
"Sooo... Ren's asleep... and I need to thank you properly"  
Jean growled lightly and Eren's head lolled back as his lover pressed open mouth kisses against his neck. Behind him the TV flicked off and Eren let out a small giggle as Jean surged up. 

Falling into bed together, Jean tugged his pants down with no resistance. Sex with Jean was always fun, but something was missing and Eren couldn't figure out what, reaching up he unbuttoned the alphas work shirt  
"You smell so good"  
Eren whined as Jean pulled back, the alpha stripped off as Eren did the same and Eren was quick to pull him back down. He straddled his alpha and rolled his hips, Jean just smirked up at him  
"Wanna make a baby?"  
Eren laughed lightly  
"I thought you'd never ask"  
He moved to slide down and shuddered as Jean thrust up, hitting against his sweet spot and making him see stars. But the next instant that feeling had passed and by the time Jean knotted him he was feeling hollow.

"Eren?"  
Jean sounded slightly annoyed and he realised his mate had been trying to get his attention for a while, he smiled and shook his head  
"Sorry... I was just thinking"  
"That's fucking obvious. What about?"  
"How cute our baby's going to be"  
Jean softened slightly, but didn't seem completely convinced. Eren wriggled in his lap and leant down to take Jeans face onn his hands, he kissed him happily  
"I love you"  
"I love you too, now quit squirming unless you want a round two"  
Eren nodded and Jean rolled his eyes  
"I just can't win can I?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know, I was going to take my time to update 
> 
> I've done like 11 chapters for this so far so the futures already set!
> 
> Back story time! And then back to the present in the next chapter chapter

Eren eyed the apartment that was to be his home in curiosity. It wasn't as big as the house they'd had in Shinganshima, but the view was incredible and he had the whole place to himself for the next 10 days. For a 13 year old it was practically a dream. 

Eren's mother Carla worked as an interior designer, specialising in high end bars, while his father Grisha was a surgeon. He had no idea how they met, but they were completely crazy about each other... though they were even crazier over there work. This often lead to long periods of staying at Armin's house, but now he was the next city over and this would be his first time staying alone so he was determined not to fuck it up. Given how busy his parents were, he had his own bank account and savings, which he fully intended to make the most of during the next few days. But first thing was first, he needed a shower and then pizza.

Eren frowned as he turned the taps on, he'd already stripped and was waiting for the water to warm, but that didn't seem to be happening and he felt completely gross from unpacking his room. He neeeded a hot shower. Sliding his underwear back on, he wrapped his towel around his waist and grabbed a bar of soap. He said a small prayer that his neighbour wouldn't be a total arsehole and bravely stepped from his apartment, it was a massive 3 metres to the next door over and he knocked trying to look braver than he felt. 

The man who opened the door took his breath away.

He tried to find his words, but some kind of heat was filling his body and he didn't really understand what was happening, only that this man was his  
"Can I help you?"  
Eren felt something warm begin to run down his legs and as his knees gave out, the man caught him. Warmth erupted where the man's hands touched his skin and he finally understood  
"Shit. Are you in heat?"  
Eren nodded, practically trying to crawl into the man's lap. He'd never smelt anything so amazing and he wanted so badly to be touched  
"Alpha..."  
The man's eyes were wide, almost black and Eren could see the reaction he was having on the stranger  
"Go home kid"  
The words were pushed out, but Eren couldn't move. He physically didn't have the strength. He mewed as the man tried to lift him, he wasn't sure how it happened, but the stranger ended up half falling on him and Eren's as quickly to wrap his legs around him, grinding up desperately as his erection throbbed  
"Alpha..."  
He nuzzled the man's neck and received a possessive growl, before he was lifted and the door closed. His omega instincts had robbed him of all reason and the strong alpha carried him through the house, before head thrown down on the bed. 

The next 5 days were a blur. He vaguely remembered the feel of being knotted and the connection he felt to the stranger. He knew from the bottom of his heart that this man was his. His mate. But when his heat had finally settled and he became aware of where he was and what he'd done, he'd panicked. He left the alpha sleeping and stumbled back to his apartment.

Alone and afraid he showered until his skin was red. He couldn't let anyone find out... He couldn't see the man again... he had to act like none of this happened.

*  
It'd been a month since then. A month and he'd successfully avoided the alpha, though at times he'd catch a whiff of the man's smell and he'd be hit with a wave of loneliness, but that just made him even more determined to stay away.

Stepping inside the apartment, the first thing he notice was that both his parents were actually home. With the move and the chaos in its wake, it'd taken more time than expected and the pair had basically been tag team parenting. Still, he smiled as he walked in and placed his school bag down. His mother was already in the kitchen preparing dinner and he moved to give her a quick kiss  
"Hey honey, how was school?"  
"Good... what's for dinner"  
"Spaghetti"  
Eren wrinkled his nose, it didn't smell like spaghetti. This caused his mother to laugh lightly and smack him away  
"Go do your homework"  
Eren hummed as he snagged an apple out the fruit bowl at the end of the bench, he back tracked and grabbed his bag before moving it to the kitchen table. He pulled out his math work first because that was the most annoying and had about half way through by the time his father came out  
"Eren, what have I told you about homework at the table"  
Eren rolled his eyes. He loved his father, but somethings he just didn't get. He was religious, which would have been fine. But he was anti abortions and anti omegas, although omegas couldn't help the fact they were born, like not everyone could help falling pregnant. He also liked to lock himself away for hours in his study, and no one was ever allowed inside  
"Sorry. I just wanted to keep mum company, but I'll finish up in my room"  
He'd been working to hard to notice the fact the whole apart smelt really bad  
"Yes, you do that"  
The teen gathered everything up quickly and all but ran into his room. He threw his things on his bed as rushed to the bin and vomited into it. He hacked and gagged, spitting hard before placing the bin back down and frowning. He was sick, that's probably why the house smelt so weird. 

He didn't think anything about it until it started to happen more often. He'd feel fine one minute, but then he'd be vomiting the next. He didn't tell his parents, but when he'd vomited during class, the nurse had called his mother and she'd come to pick him up  
"Are you alright honey?"  
He nodded, his mothers wide eyes were so full of concern that he didn't want to worry her further. However, he only made it as far as the car before he vomited again and his mother hushed him gently as tears formed  
"Eren, it's alright, it's just a bit of vomit. Let's get you home"  
His mother guided him into the car and his head throbbed from the pine smell.

When he hadn't improved the next day, his mother took time off and booked him a doctors appointment. She held his hand as they sat in the waiting room, the smelt was only a tiny bit better than in the car, but he sniffled and cleared his nose, he nearly vomited as it hit him in full force. Definitely worse then the car.

The doctor was straightforward, he took blood tests and asked him questions. He didn't exactly lie and his mothers questions distracted the man for the most part. He had to provide a urine sample and his face burned when his mother asked if he needed help. By the end of the appointment he didn't know which way was up. His mothers firm hold on his arm was the only thing that kept him anchored. Pregnant. His father was going to flip. They both knew it. He'd said the sex was consensual, but couldn't remember most of what happened anyway, he knew he'd broken his mothers heart, but she'd love him all the same.

As predicted his father was less than happy. The man screamed himself red in the face and Eren was terrified. Thanks to Grisha's stand on abortions, and the fact he was an omega... he was sure he would be a bloody pulp if his mother hadn't been there to calm the man down.

The next day he awoke to find his mother already packing and by weeks end they'd moved to the other side of Trost and he was enrolled in homeschooling.

*  
Giving birth to Ren had been the happiest moment of his life. The moment he laid his eyes on his son, he knew he couldn't let him go. His mother had been with him for it, and the woman cried as she held the boy for the first time. Ren made all the lonely nights and awkward moments worth it. The boys eyes were amazing and his soft black brown hair so perfect. Both his mother and father had tried to get the name of the father from him. But Eren wouldn't tell, not that he actually knew it anyway. 

As Ren grew, Eren found himself unable to remember the alpha in any great detail. Instead he found himself more concerned with staying alive. His father wasn't able to cope with having Ren in the house, the man steadily lost himself to alcohol and there wasn't a day that didn't pass where he didn't have a new bruise to hide.

Ren was 4 when Eren had come home from school to find his son with a black eye. That was also the day that he packed all of their things he could and emptied his bank accounts. He walked out and didn't look back. His only real regret was leaving his mother behind, but in a cruel twist of fate, she died a month later in a plane crash.

Leaving home was terrifying. No one at school knew he had a son, and he didn't know who to turn to for help, so found himself sitting in a 24 hour cafe with his son asleep on his lap. He'd looked up, just on a whim and that's when he saw Jean. He and Jean weren't exactly the best of friends, but they got along well enough and when the teen came to sit with him, Eren found himself blurting out that he was homeless and Jean had offered him a room with no questions asked.

3 months later they were dating, and when Jean left for college, Eren went with him. But as it turned out, Jean and college weren't to be. His alpha had found himself a new job and their small family had moved back to Trost.


	3. Chapter 3

Ren was excited as Eren held his hand, they walked down the stairs and straight into a stern looking woman  
"Shit, sorry! Are you alright?"  
The woman smiled and Eren felt a twinge as he smiled back  
"I'm fine, my head was in the clouds. Are you new here?"  
Eren nodded and held out his free hand  
"Yeah, I'm Eren and this is Ren, I just moved in on the second floor with my Alpha Jean"  
"Oh! You're Levi's new neighbour! I'm Mikasa, his sister. I live with my girlfriend up on the fourth"  
Ren tugged on his hand and Mikasa laughed lightly   
"I think someone's trying to hurry you up"  
"It's his first day of school here, he's been running on overdrive all morning, so we better get going before he tries to take himself to school. It was nice to meet you!"  
"You two, and you Ren. If you guys need anything, it's apartment 4-C"  
Mikasa sidestepped and Ren tugged him down the stairs, he could hear Mikasa's gentle laugh as they went their own ways.

After dropping Ren off, the next task was finding a job during school hours. Because he hadn't going to college, he had 3 years of cafe experience and was hoping to find somewhere close to home. He left his resume at 4 different cafes and headed back home.

By lunch time he was beginning to feel warm, Jean called to say he had to stay late for training and Eren sighed to himself. By the time he picked up Ren, he was in a world of pain. He wasn't due for his heat, but apparently his body had other plans and he shook as he slid the needle into his skin and injected the suppressants  
"Mummy?"  
The omega looked up to see Ren's eyes wide, his son looked scared and Eren cursed. Ren was too young to understand what was happening and when he tried to reassure the boy, his son took off running.

Panic set in as he stumbled into the living room and found the front door open  
"Ren!"  
He screamed the boys name as he tried to make his way towards the door  
"Ren!"  
His heart was pounding and he tripped out the doorway, landing in a heap with a loud thud  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
Eren looked up to see the man he now knew as Levi, staring down at him  
"My son... Ren... have you seen him? He took off"  
"Tch"  
Eren moaned when Levi reached down to help him up, he felt himself blushing   
"Sorry... my heat wasn't due... but..."  
"Did you take your suppressant?"  
Eren nodded and the man guided him inside  
"I'll look for Ren, you stay here in case he comes back"  
Eren nodded miserably, all it'd taken was a few seconds of contact for his pants to be a slicken mess. He cursed his body and Jean for not being home, if anything happened to Ren...

Eren waited for his body to calm, but the feeling of needing to be breed only intensified and he whined as he shifted, the head of his aching erection rubbed against the seam of his underwear and he moaned in need. By the time Levi returned he was a panting mess. The alpha took his face and Eren stared into grey eyes with lust  
"Ren is fine. He's with my sister on the fourth floor"  
Eren let out a sigh of relief and Levi went to help him up  
"You can't stay here like this, let's get you to bed and I'll have Mika bring Ren down in a few hours"  
Eren wanted to thank him, but he Levi was driving him crazy, he couldn't form the words and when the alpha lowered him to the bed and went to leave, Eren felt like something inside him broke. He was deaf to his own whines and mews   
"Alpha..."  
He knew Levi wanted him, he could smell the alphas lust and unashamedly he shimmied form his soaked pants, filling the room with the sweet smell of slick. 

Strong hands grabbed his shoulder and lips shoved against his, Eren spread his legs further and felt Levi moving atop him. He needed this man more than he'd ever felt then need for Jean, something about this was familiar, but he couldn't think, he just needed to be fucked  
"Don't worry omega, I've got you..."  
He nodded as he hungrily claimed Levi's lips, every part of his body was screaming for his touch and his eyes rolled back as the man pushed in. Levi's style was hard and fast, Eren came twice before the alpha knotted him and his heat began to calm. The alpha hushed and nuzzled his neck, until they both calmed and the reality set in. Eren was so ashamed. He hadn't even thought of Jean. His previous alpha, the one he loved and the one who loved him back. Tears streamed down his face and he pushed Levi off. The man looked just as guilty as he was   
"Fuck... I'm sorry..."  
Levi stuffed his dick back in his pants and basically ran from the room, while Eren sobbed and dragged himself to the shower. Jean couldn't know... Levi wasn't to blame, he didn't have Jeans mating mark, and no alpha was impervious to an omega in need. He scrubbed his body with scent cancelling soap. Before another wave passed through him and he needed to be bred again. He forced himself from the shower and into the room he shared with Jean. It stunk like Levi and his whined with need. Forcing himself to try and remain calm, he staggered over to open the windows and gathered the blankets, spraying them down with another scent canceller. The sheets beneath smelt like Jean and Eren pulled them closer around him. He needed his alpha.

*  
By the time Jean came home, his heat had lessened but the need was still there. Jean was soft and loving as he opened Eren gently, Eren cried in shame as his alpha fucked him. He'd fucked up so badly. When Jean had knotted him and the pair were laying side by side, his alpha finally brought up what he'd been dreading  
"Why does the apartment stink like another alpha?"  
Jeans tone was cold, not that Eren could blame him. His heart was pounding, so he opted for the truth... for the most part   
"I thought I was sick, but after I picked Ren up, I realised my heat was starting. I left him watching cartoons so I could take a dose of suppressants, but he walked in and freaked"  
"Fuck..."  
Eren nodded and Jean pulled him closer  
"I couldn't even go after him! I collapsed in the hall like a fucking idiot! Levi, the man next door came out because I was calling Ren's name. He helped me back inside and went to look for Ren"  
Jean pressed kisses to his shoulder and Eren shook in both guilt and fear over what could have been  
"This morning we met a woman on the way downstairs, she said to come see her and I guess Ren didn't know where else to go because he went to her"  
"So he's safe?"  
"Yeah... Levi said Mikasa would bring him back in a few hours"  
"You need to be more careful"  
Eren nodded  
"I'm so sorry"  
"Anything could happen to you"  
"I... I know..."

Mikasa brought Ren back while Eren was taking his second shower of the day. His heat had settled after another two rounds with Jean and Eren was determined to forget what had happened with his cranky neighbour. When he walked out, Ren came running over to him and he knelt to catch the boy   
"I'm sorry mumma!"  
The small boy started to cry and Eren held him close  
"It's ok baby, you were scared. But you scared me really badly, you can't just run off"  
"I know... are you feeling better mumma?"  
"Yeah baby, daddy took good care of me"  
He broke the hug and lifted Ren, only noticing that Mikasa was still there  
"Thanks for looking after him"  
"Jean was just saying your heat came on"  
"Yeah, I didn't realise because it's not due"  
Mikasa nodded  
"Well, if you need a babysitter, Annie and I would be happy to help. I'm still shocked my brother helped. He's a bit of a recluse"  
Eren forced a smile  
"Yeah, we really owe him one"  
Mikasa turned back to Jean  
"It nice meeting you. I better get back to Annie before she thinks I've gotten lost"  
Mikasa shot Eren and Ren a smile and Ren gave a small smile.

Given that Jean couldn't get time off work, Eren kept himself dosed up on suppressants until the fever left his blood. Even though Jean had work the next morning, his alpha had stayed awake and helped to soothe him through the night and Eren was praying he'd finally fall pregnant to him. Jean was just so good with Ren and Eren knew he'd be an amazing father for their own child. It was part of the reason they hadn't exchanged marks yet, they wanted to go wait until he was pregnant first. People didn't get it, but they was fine. They did and that was all that mattered.

*  
Saturday ended up being busy. Jean stayed home with Ren while Eren had a job interview at a small cafe called Survey. The interior of the place was styled industrial, the copper piping reminded him of something his mother would have designed. Approaching the counter a woman with a messy brown bun smiled at him brightly   
"Can I help you?"  
"My names Eren, I got a call for a job interview"  
The woman's smile widened  
"Ooooh god! You're cute. Go take a seat over at one of the tables and I'll be with you in a second"  
Eren nodded and thanked the woman, not sure if he should be worried his potential employer hadn't even given her name.

It was a few tense minutes before the woman came over to join him, she placed a large latte in front of him before sitting down with her own  
"I'm Hanji, sorry about before, it's been swamped here and I'm exhausted"  
Eren laughed lightly at the woman's frank words  
"Well I'm used to a crowd"  
"I know, I read your resume. So you can work from 9 until 2:30 and weekends?"  
"Yeah. I have a son, so I need to be able to get him to school on time"  
Hanji nodded   
"That's fine, to be honest you're the only person I've had any interest from. Can you work a coffee machine"  
"Almost all of them"  
He smiled brightly as Hanjis eyes shone  
"My husband Moblit is completely useless with coffee and we all know that almost everyone lives on it"  
Eren nodded and cautiously took a sip from the latte. He frowned and Hanji looked at him   
"See what I mean"  
"It's not horrible... he's burnt the beans though..."  
"You don't need to be polite. It's awful"  
The banter between them lasted until the door bell rang and Eren looked towards the door, his heart leapt and he scolded himself  
"Levi! One minute, I'll be right there"  
"Sorry. Levi's a long time customer, he comes in once a month because we can order some tea he likes"  
"Well actually, he's my neighbour"  
Hanji gaped   
"Really! Well that's awesome! Can you be here at 9 on Monday?"  
Eren nodded happily, he liked this Hanji woman  
"Great, I'll see you then!"  
She hurried off to serve Levi and Eren saw himself out. He let out a small cheer and rushed to pull his phone out. Jean was just as excited and stayed on the line with him until he walked through door. His alpha kissed him happily and Eren giggled. Things were looking up.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren got used to working with Hanji pretty fast, the woman was scary smart, and had a wicked sense of humour. He had no idea how Moblit kept up with her, but they were clearly made for each other. With his tips he was making about $165 a week, which wasn't a great deal, but more than what he'd been making unemployed and if she needed him to work a little later, she was happy for him to bring Ren in and his son would sit in the corner while he worked. More than once he'd caught Hanji sneaking the kid a slice of cake, or a cookie. Ren was completely in love with Hanji, it was adorable as he'd ask her to sit with him, or try and offer her some of whatever tasty treat she'd brought him in the first place.

Slipping off his apron, he moved to hang it on the staff pegs  
"Hanji! I've got to go!"  
Hanji poked her head out the kitchen and pouted  
"Aw! Alright. Wait hold up, I have something for you"  
Eren cringed as the sound of a tray falling met his ears, and Hanji hurried from the kitchen with a white box in her hand  
"You said you were having dinner with your neighbours tonight?"  
Eren took the box  
"It's white chocolate mud cake, Moblit wants to add it to the menu. So if you could let me know how it goes..."  
Eren grinned  
"I'll make sure Ren knows it's from you"  
Hanji giggled  
"I'll see you Monday!"

*  
Mikasa's apartment smelt amazing. Annie was in the kitchen and Ren latched straight onto Mikasa. The woman laughed as he lifted him easily  
"Come on in! Ooooh what's in the box?"  
Jean kept his arm around Eren's waist as they moved into the apartment   
"My boss sent me home with it, we're her guinea pigs"  
Mikasa laughed   
"That doesn't tell me what it is"  
"White chocolate mud cake"  
The woman's eyes widened   
"Aw yes! Annie can make just about anything, but her cakes..."  
"Oi! I heard that!"  
The blonde woman pouted and Mikasa just shook her head   
"Come on through, do you want anything to drink?"  
"I'll take a wine, and Jean will have a beer?"  
His alpha nodded and they moved towards the dining table. It was only then that Eren noticed Levi sitting on the sofa looking like he'd rather be anywhere else. Eren sat next to Jean, watching Mikasa carry Ren around, while getting their drinks. She retuned and looked to Levi   
"Don't mind him, he's allergic to being social"  
Jean snorted and Eren bit his lip. 

Half an hour later they were sitting down to dinner, Ren was sitting between him Mikasa and the boy was talking her ear off, but she didn't seem to mind at all. As the night wore on so did the conversation. Annie was loud and direct and Eren wasn't surprised when Annie brought up Ren   
"So how olds Ren? You seem pretty young to have a kid this grown"  
"Ren's 8, I had him when I was 13. My father didn't believe in abortions, but I'm so happy to have him"  
"And Jean's not the father?"  
"No, I met Jean when I was 17 and he's put up with me since"  
Annie nodded   
"That's still fucking young"  
Eren shifted, he was used to the judgemental stares and whispers, but not in front of Ren, he struggled against the rising memories and Jean took his hand, rubbing the back gently and letting him know he was there for him. Eren gave him a small smile, once again reminded how lucky he was to have him.

Laying in bed that night with Jean, Eren was curled around him. Jean didn't know everything that had led him to leave home. He sniffled quietly in the darkness and his alpha rubbed his back  
"Annie's a bitch"  
"No... its fine"  
"But she upset you"  
"Yeah, it's just because I wasn't expecting it, but she didn't mean any harm... and besides, soon we'll have our own baby"  
Jean hummed   
"That means we should definitely practice some more"  
Eren shifted to straddled the man and his alpha growled in response. He couldn't believe he'd nearly lost all this.

Monday rolled around too soon, he walked Ren to school and then headed to Survey. Hanji smiled the moment he walked in  
"Soooo how was the cake?"  
"Good, Ren was excited that Hanji made it"  
The woman clapped her hands  
"Excellent! Well in that case, I'll leave you to man the counter while I whip up some more"  
Eren nodded as he made his way around the counter, he wrinkled his nose as he leant over the bags of open beans, something smelt revolting  
"Hanji, did we new beans in?!"  
"Nooo! Why?"  
The woman came hurrying back and Eren stepped away from the beans   
"Something stinks"  
Hanji took a few deep sniffs and shook her head  
"I don't smell anything, but you do look a bit peakish"  
Reaching out, she placed her palm to his forehead   
"And warm. Is your heat due?"  
"No, it hit at the start of last month"  
Hanji hummed   
"There's a clinic a few doors down, why don't you go see if you can get an appointment? I can't have my lifesaver getting sick on me"  
He didn't really feel sick, but the smell was fast changing that. He nodded quickly   
"Sorry... I was feeling fine this morning"  
Hanji smiled gently  
"These things happen. Now go see what Erwin can do for you"  
"Erwin?"  
"Tall blonde with two caterpillars on his face"  
Eren nodded, he remembered seeing the man from time to time.

Walking down the street, he found the clinic easily enough. He stepped into the bright sun filled room and walked to the desk. A short strawberry blonde woman looked up at him  
"Can I help you?"  
"Uh, yes. I need to make an appointment please"  
"Have you been here before?"  
He looked to the woman's name badge. Petra. He'd have to remember that  
"No, I actually worked down at Survey and Hanji recommended I come here"  
Petra nodded and rolled to the other end of the desk, pulling out 3 different forms before rolling back and slipping the paper into a clipboard  
"I need you to fill these out for me, then we'll see what's available"  
"Great, thank you"  
He smiled at Petra and she nodded before going back to whatever she'd been doing on the computer. Grabbing a pen and the clipboard, he moved over to the nearest chair and sat. The forms were the usual questions. When was your last heat? Are you sexually active? He sighed and filled them out quickly, listing Jean as his next of kin. He stood and walked back over to the desk  
"All done?"  
"Yep"  
Petra took the forms and gave them a quick check over   
"Alright, looks good. Now let's see whats open"  
The woman clicked away  
"We have one at 3 if that works? There was a cancellation earlier..."  
Eren did the maths  
"The next one we have is in... 2 weeks"  
"3 it is then"  
"Great, we'll see you then..."  
She picked up the forms  
"...Eren"

Walking back to Survey, Eren was trying to figure out who could pick Ren up. He was still working things out as he pushed open the cafes door and wrinkled his nose at the smell  
"How'd you go?"  
"I got an appointment, but I might have to cancel"  
Hanji frowned  
"Why?"  
"Jeans at work until 4, so he can't pick Ren up from school and the only appointment I could get was at 3"  
"I can pick Ren up, Moblit will be fine, it's just, we both know it goes dead when all those parents go to pick up their precious angels"  
Eren nodded, he didn't really, but he could assume from all the school traffic  
"That would be amazing. Thank you!"  
He walked around the counter and pulled his apron on, before explaining to Hanji where Ren usually met him.

By the time 3 came around he was struggling not to vomit his guts up. He hung up his apron and let Moblit know he was heading out as would be right back. The man just waved at him and Eren headed down to the clinic.

*  
Eren sat across from Erwin and the man ran through his medical history. The man didn't even bat an eyelid at the fact he had an 8 year old son, instead continuing on to ask him about why he was there today. The omega quickly explained everything and the man hummed as he nodded. After his vitals and stats were taken, Eren was asked for a urine sample and the doctor also took a few vials of blood, before writing him a script for anti nausea medication and promising to call when the results came in.

By the time he returned, Hanji was back with Ren. His son was devouring what seemed to be a lemon tart and Eren smiled as the boy abandoned it to come rushing over  
"Mumma!"  
"Hey baby. How was school?"  
Ren shook his head   
"We had a maths test. I don't like maths"  
The matter of fact statement had him laughing and Eren pressed a kiss to his cheek  
"Mummy doesn't like maths either"  
Ren's eyes widened in amazement   
"Buuuut, its important. I can help you with it later, but I need to go see Hanji"  
"Hanji's so cool! She picked me up from school and gave me a piggy back all the way here!"  
Eren looked to Hanji and Hanji just shrugged  
"Why don't you go finish eating"  
The reminder that desert was waiting had the boy running back to the table and Eren moved over to the counter  
"How'd you go?"  
"He took a few samples and said he'd call once he knew what was going on. Where's the chemist around here?"  
Hanji snorted  
"I forgot you aren't from around here. Go to the end of the block and hook a left. It's the pale pink building"  
Eren looked to Ren   
"It's fine, it'll give him time to finish eating"  
"If you weren't already married and I didn't have Jean..."  
"I know. All the boys wanna marry me"  
Hanji winked and Eren grinned as he he headed out the door.

Pale pink wasn't quite how he'd describe it. More like a toxic eyesore. He hurried inside and moved to the counter. The man who served him told him it'd be a couple of minutes and Eren wandered around the small store. He smiled as he stopped at the baby section. He knew Jean wanted kids, and he honesty couldn't wait to have another. As the man had said, it really was only a matter of minutes before his prescription was ready and he paid with Jeans card. His alpha wouldn't be too mad and he had no idea what was left on his.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning wasn't great. Jean had woken him up playfully, but the touch just made Eren feel sick. His mates face fell and sniffed at him, telling him he smelt funny. It was barely 5 minutes before he was hurling his guts up weakly on the bathroom floor while Jean rubbed his back  
"I'll call Hanji, you can't work like this"  
Eren shook his head  
"Yes, and I'll take Ren to school too. I'm not leaving you alone while your feeling so down"  
Eren nodded before vomiting again  
"What did I do to get lucky enough to find you?"  
Jean pressed a kiss to his forehead and Eren let himself relax into the man's hold, ignoring the weird feeling.

Hanji immediately gave him the day off and while Jean was walking Ren to school, Erwin called back and asked him to come down at lunch time to discuss the result. By the time his alpha came back, Eren had worked himself up and Jean held him close on the sofa until he calmed enough to tell the alpha what Erwin had said  
"Eren, I'm going to be there. No matter what"  
Eren nuzzled against Jean's chest  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"  
They stayed curled up until just after 11. Eren went to shower, he took his time and scrubbed with scent cancelling soap, hoping it'd some how help.

At 11:30, they headed out, it was only a 15 minute walk to Erwin's clinic and Jean had promised to take Eren out to lunch afterwards. The omega really didn't feel like food, but it'd been ages since they'd gone out like that. 

*  
Jean held his hand as they waited for Erwin to pull up Eren's result. The omega basically had a death grip and the man's face was giving nothing away. Erwin hummed the same hum as the day before and then smiled as he looked up  
"Congratulations. You're pregnant"  
Eren felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, but that was soon replaced as excitement bubbled up, he looked to Jean, his mate frozen in shock  
"Jean?"  
It took a few seconds for Jean to blink and look at him, and then he found himself receiving a very passionate kiss  
"A baby!"  
Eren nodded and Erwin cleared his throat, causing them both to look towards the man  
"Your hormone levels indicate you're only a few weeks, a month at most. So we'll need to organise an ultrasound and get a better idea"  
The rest of the appointment was discussing what to expect, Eren nodded through it all, while Jean seemed to have an information overload. Erwin had given him a referral for an ultrasound at a building that was only a block away from Jean's work and his alpha called to book an appointment the moment they were out the clinic doors.

"They take walk ins, so I can handle the paperwork for it all tomorrow during lunch and we can go after work if you want?"  
Eren beamed as he nodded, he was so stupidly happy  
"Who do we tell? I need to tell Hanji..."  
"And I'll need to inform work. You're not going to call your father are you?"  
At the mention of his father, his smile dropped and Jean sighed  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have"  
"No, it's alright. But I don't have his number... I haven't bothered trying to reach out since we left"  
Jean nodded and pulled him in for a hug  
"Why don't we go tell Hanji while we're this close?"  
Eren forced a smile and nodded, holding tight to Jean's arm as the walked down to Survey and entered   
"Eren!"  
Hanji may have yelled his name, but the first thing Eren noticed was Levi sitting at the counter. He swallowed hard as the man's eyes narrowed at him  
"I thought you were sick?"  
She rushed from behind the counter and came barrelling towards him before stopping just short  
"You're not infectious right?"  
Eren shook his head and looked to Jean, his alpha nodded and he looked back to Hanji   
"Nope, and I'm not sick"  
Hanji frowned   
"I'm pregnant"  
The woman let out a small scream of happiness and launched herself on them both  
"Oh my god! Congratulations! How far along are you?"  
"It's early days, so many a few weeks, but I'm taking him for an ultrasound tomorrow and we should get a better idea then"  
Hanji pulled back and did a small happy dance  
"Levi! Did you hear!? How exciting is this!"  
Levi nodded slowly, his eyes still staring holes through Eren   
"Congratulations. Mikasa is going to lose her mind"  
Eren smiled as he looked to Jean, but at the same time, he wished it was Levi he was looking at instead. Guilt twisted in his gut and he swallowed hard  
"We should go"  
"I thought you wanted to get lunch?"  
"I'm actually not feeling great, but if you want to we can"  
Jean lead him through to a table and Eren took that to mean they were staying. His mate lifted the small menu from its holder  
"What's good?"  
"Everything... except for Moblit's coffee"  
Hanji laughed as she waited to take their order  
"Not everyone's as good at making coffee as you are"  
Eren smiled at the praise, but from the corner of his eye, he saw Levi leave   
"Eren, do you want anything?"  
Eren jumped and smiled at Jean  
"I'll just share with you"  
Jean rolled his eyes  
"No, pick something proper"  
Eren pouted   
"Can I get a flat white and a toasted cheese sandwich with paprika?"  
Hanji nodded  
"I'll leave you two to it. It shouldn't take too long"


	6. Chapter 6

They waited a few days to tell Ren. Eren had had his ultrasound and the woman placed him at around 5 weeks, which meant he'd fallen pregnant the week they'd moved in.

Eren went all out, he'd cooked Ren's favourite meal. Macaroni cheese with bacon and broccoli, the smell of the bacon had him gagging, but both he and Jean agreed they needed to make sure Ren knew he was loved before dropping the bombshell on him. Hanji had provided desert in the form of fudge brownies and Eren was smiling as he served everything up and then called Ren for dinner. 

One look at his sons face told him the boy knew something was up. Ren sat down at the table and looked straight at him. Jean laughed lightly   
"I think he's on to us"  
Eren nodded as he took his own seat, sliding the small ultrasound photo out  
"Ren. How would you feel about having a baby brother or sister?"  
Ren wrinkled his face   
"Do I have to share my room?"  
Jean laughed again  
"For a little while"  
Ren pouted and Eren's heart sank. Jean reached for his hand, but Eren pulled away  
"Ren. I'm going to have another baby, you're going to have a sibling"  
Eren placed the photo in front of the boy and tears formed in Ren's eyes  
"Jean and I still love you, that's never ever going to change"  
"But... you're replacing me"  
The boy burst into tears and Eren rushed to console him  
"Mummy could ever replace you"  
He went to hug his son, but the boy caught him off balance and he fell back onto the floor   
"Ren!"  
Jean's tone was harsh, but Eren knew that was from concern, Ren however didn't and the boy went running for the door. Eren struggled up and winced, he'd rolled his ankle when he fell  
"Eren?"  
"I'm fine. I'll go find him"  
Jean opened and closed his mouth  
"It's fine. I'll be right back"  
He limped towards the door, leaving Jean still sitting at the table.

As predicted Ren was already with Mikasa by the time he made it there. He heard his sons sobs as he limped down the hall and knocked on the door. Mikasa answered and Ren hid behind her   
"Do I want to know what happened? Ren thinks you're getting rid of him"  
Eren sighed  
"Ren, mummy and daddy aren't getting rid of you. Nor are we replacing you"  
Eren looked back up to Mikasa   
"Jean and I are expecting and Ren didn't take it well"  
The woman's eyes widened and her mouth silently mouthed "Oh"  
He nodded and held his hand out to his son, but Ren moved further behind Mikasa. The woman turned and knelt down in front of the boy  
"Ren... you get to be a big brother! Did you know I have a big brother?"  
The boy shook his head  
"You know Levi, that man who lives next to you? He's my big brother"  
Ren shook his head  
"He made mummy sad when I dropped the TV remote..."  
Eren laughed as Mikasa looked to him for explanation   
"Levi knocked on the door the second day we were here because Ren turned the TV up too loud and then couldn't get the batteries back in the remote"  
Mikasa rolled her eyes   
"My brother's a bit weird, but I couldn't ask for a better brother. It's like having a best friend with you all the time"  
Ren's eyes widened and Eren smiled  
"You really won't get rid of me"  
"Baby, I could never get rid of you"  
Ren cautiously moved from behind Mikasa and took Eren's hand  
"Thanks Mikasa"  
"No worries and congratulations"  
Eren smiled  
"Thanks, come on Ren, daddy is waiting"

Jean was relieved to see them both, Ren let go of Eren's hand  
"Daddy!"  
The small boy ran to the alpha and launched himself at him, Jean caught him easily and smiled   
"Hey kiddo, you had me worried"  
"I'm sorry daddy"  
Jean pressed a kiss to the boys forehead  
"As long as you're alright, that's the main thing"  
The alpha looked to Eren as Eren locked the door and slid the chain across  
"Was he with Mikasa?"  
"Yeah. He told them that we were replacing him"  
Jean frowned and looked down at Ren on his hip  
"Ren, we could never replace you"  
Ren nodded and Jean held him close until the boy decided it was dinner time and Jean had to place him down.

That night Jean washed the dishes while Eren read Ren to sleep, the small boy was finally excited about having a sibling, but wanted a brother because of "girl germs". Eren had found it so adorably sweet and when Ren was finally asleep, he went and found Jean to tell him the news. His alpha was already laying in there bed and Eren climbed across the covers to collapse on him  
"He's finally asleep?"  
"Yep and guess what?"  
"What?"  
"I'm having a boy. He's scared of girl germs"  
Jean smiled widely as he shook his head  
"It's omegas he's really got to be afraid of. Especially sexy ones like you"  
The alpha leant down and kissed him while Eren hummed in response   
"I know we made a baby, buuuut we can still practice right?"  
Jean nodded and after a quick hard fuck, they fell asleep curled up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeesh' thanks for point out I missed one

Eren was now 9 weeks and he felt like shit. It was Sunday, the only day he had off and he and Ren were cuddled up on the sofa together in their pyjamas. Every time the omega moved he felt nauseous, so Ren was taking care of him while Jean was at work. He'd barely seen his alpha at all the last two weeks, Jean was staying late and working weekends, which left him lonely and feeling sooky. Snuggling down further into the cushions, he pulled Ren closer, his sons dark hair tickled his nose and sighed softly  
"Mummy?"  
"Yeah baby?"  
"I miss daddy"  
Eren pressed a kiss to the back of Ren's head  
"Me too baby"  
Ren fell quite again and Eren's stomach rolled  
"Baby, hop up"  
As Ren moved slowly, he was forced to hold his hand over his mouth until he could reach the bucket beside the sofa, he winced as he threw up again. He hated vomiting in front of Ren, though he'd explained why it happened, his son still looked scared. Once he was finished he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and settled back down  
"Sorry baby"  
Ren shook his head and curled back up against him  
"It's alright mummy"

Eren had started to nod off when a knock fell on the door. He groaned as Ren scrambled off the sofa to answer it. He heard the door open  
"What do you want?"  
Eren looked up over the sofa arm, but he couldn't see who Ren was talking to  
"Ren. Who is it?"  
"Do you always let your son answer the door like that?"  
Eren drew his brow in confusion, why was Levi here?  
"Sorry, he's just overly protective today. Come in"  
Ren ran back to the sofa and sat in front of him as Levi came into view  
"You look like shit"  
Eren nodded slowly   
"Morning sickness will do that to you. So to what do we owe the visit?"  
Levi raised the plastic bag in his hand  
"This is for you. Hanji put it in with my tea order"  
Eren nodded   
"Sorry, could you put it on the counter?"  
Levi nodded and moved into the kitchen area  
"Where's that alpha of yours?"  
"Jeans at work"  
"He should be here taking care of you"  
"It's fine. I've got Ren"  
"Eren, you look like you haven't slept in a month"

Eren had been struggling to sleep. Jean had been working so late and when the alpha came home, he pretty much had dinner, before climbing into bed for a quick fuck and falling asleep. The main issue was that though Eren missed him desperately, Jean's touch was getting harder to bare and the last few nights he hadn't cum at all.

"It's fine, it's not like anyone is going to take Ren just so I can sleep"  
Levi let out a low "Tch"  
"Why don't you ask Mikasa and Annie?"  
"No, I don't want to keep imposing on them"  
"Then I'll take him. If it's just for a few hours, it should he fine right?"  
"I don't know, you aren't exactly his favourite person over the whole TV thing. He's still mad that you upset me"  
Levi snorted  
"He's a good kid, trying to protect you from the big bad alpha next door"  
Eren ignored the slight dig of the man's comment  
"Look, it's not like I'm doing anything, and you need sleep. You aren't horrible neighbours, so I'd prefer you didn't end up dead and some arsehole moving in"  
Eren couldn't help but laugh, but that soon turned into a groan  
"Ren, do you have coloured pencils and paper?"  
His son turned to look at him and Eren nodded  
"Mummy needs to take a nap, so Mr Levi here is going to look after you for a couple of hours. Go get your pencils, you can draw some more pretty pictures for Hanji"  
His son wasn't sure, but Hanji's name seemed to sway him and Eren was given a quick kiss before running off. Eren looked to see Levi looking puzzled  
"Hanji spoils him rotten, he's got a little crush on her"  
Levi shook his head  
"That poor kid, he's got no idea how crazy she is"  
"Yeah. That's tr..."  
His sentence was cut off as he was sent scrambling for the bucket. He blushed knowing Levi was watching him. He heard Ren come running back and Eren spat before looking to his son  
"You be good for Mr Levi and do what he says"  
Ren nodded quickly   
"Give me a kiss then you can go"  
Ren ran over and kissed his cheek before running back to Levi   
"Thank you so much"  
Levi gave a tight smile and guided Ren out the room. Eren groaned as he settled down comfortably. The room was filled with Levi's scent, its warm tones soon lulled him to sleep.

*  
The following week Jean was still working crazy hours and Eren felt like he was going to explode. He'd worked Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday, but Thursday he'd been too sick to get up and Jean had grumbled before taking Ren to school. They'd both wanted this child so desperately, but now his alpha was becoming distant and it reminded him of how lonely he'd been when pregnant with Ren.

Sleeping most of the morning had helped, right up to the moment he'd gone to get up and vomited on Jean's side of the bed. His mate would be less than impressed and he rushed to strip the soiled bedding, wincing as he realised it'd hit the side table. He pushed it away from the bed and grabbed the pillow case out the pile to try and clean it down.

Opening the top draw, to make sure none had managed to some how leak in, his eyes were drawn to a while envelope. The side had been torn open, so all he could make out was "Tro Ferti Cli", he frowned. Jean had no reason to be in contact with a fertility clinic. He knew he shouldn't, but he slid the envelope free and sat on the edge of the bed. He bit his lip as he slid the letter free and rushed to read it. His eyes widened and his stomach dropped. Quickly he looked back to the date printed at the top and did the maths. 4 weeks.

4 weeks Jean had known and hadn't told him. But it explained the growing distance. Jean couldn't be the father, the alpha was sterile.

Eren could hear his world crashing down around him. He loved and trusted Jean, but his mate now knew his dirty secret. He'd fucked someone and they were the father. He let out a miserable sob. He'd driven Jean to this. If he hadn't pushed so hard to try for a baby... shoving the letter back in the envelope, he placed it back in the draw and slid it closed as tears streamed down his face. His body was rejecting Jean's smell and touch because he wasn't the babies father. It was just like with Ren, though this time he knew the alphas name.

He scolded himself, telling himself he didn't deserve the luxury of feeling so miserable. Jean was the one who had that right. He forced himself up and gathered up all the bedding, before taking it to the laundry and putting it on to wash. He ignored the throbbing in his head and the nausea as he cleaned. He remade the bed after making sure no traces of the vomit has sunk in and then opened the rooms windows to air the space. He couldn't stop the tears when he moved to the living room. A framed A3 photo of the three of them hung on the wall, taken at Ren's 6th birthday party. Jean had given them everything and he'd ruined it all over a heat induced fuck.

That night when Jean came home, Ren was already in bed and the alphas dinner sat on the counter. Eren on the other hand sat at the table with the letter in his hand. The time alone had made him realise he needed to confront Jean about this all  
"Honey, I'm home"  
Eren's heart broke a little more and he sniffled, Jean immediately moved to his side and then snatched the letter from his hand  
"What the fuck!"  
Eren looked up at him, the alpha looked so incredibly angry  
"It's true isn't it?"  
Jean opened and closed his mouth   
"Well you fucking read it"  
Eren let out a whimper and Jean took a deep breath   
"It's true. I can't be the father..."  
"Then why didn't you tell me! You've known for 4 weeks!"  
"Why didn't you tell me you fucked someone else?"  
Jean's voice was icy cold   
"It wasn't like that..."  
"Well I didn't get you pregnant! God it's always the same with you! You never tell me anything!"  
Eren shook, but Jean wasn't done  
"I took you in! I took Ren in! I thought we were happy! I thought if I didn't tell you, I could fool myself into believing it was still mine!"  
Eren let out a pained sob  
"I told you... it wasn't like that!"  
"Then how was it Eren? Did Ren's mystery father magically show up, and you just threw your leg over for old time sake!"  
"No! You know I don't know who his father is!"  
"Do I? I don't even know why you left home"  
Eren let out a shaky sob and stood  
"I left home... because my father didn't believe in abortions. He made me have Ren and then he beat me every day after he was born. I took it all because I didn't want him to hurt him. That day, when you came up to me at the cafe. Do you remember Ren's black eye? I came home and found he'd started on him. Is that what you wanted to hear?! How I couldn't even protect my fucking child?"  
Eren didn't think as he shoved Jean backwards, Jean snapped and next thing Eren knew he was on the floor and blood was running down his arm. He sobbed harder  
"Fuck. Eren. I'm sorry"  
"Don't be... you have every reason to hate me... I didn't mean for it to happen. I swear. My heat hit so fast..."  
Eren's whole body shook and then a small voice broke through   
"Mumma?"  
Eren looked up through blurry eyes to where he knew Ren was standing   
"Eren, I'm sorry... I..."  
It was a few seconds later that the door slammed behind Jean and Eren was still crying on the floor. Ren ran up to him and he realised his son was crying too  
"Mumma, you're bleeding"  
"I'm alright baby"  
"Why was daddy mad?"  
"Sometimes adults have fights, daddy didn't mean it and mummy fell"  
Eren tried to pull himself together, but he couldn't even move and his arm was still bleeding, he could feel it running across his palm and fingers   
"Ren. Can you go get Mr Levi for me?Don't tell him about daddy, just that mummy tripped and hurt his arm"  
Ren sniffled loudly and nodded against him  
"Thank you baby"

*  
Levi came and helped him off the floor. The alpha moved him to the sofa and Eren hissed as the man examined his arm  
"How did this happen?"  
"I caught it on the edge of table when I fell"  
Levi let out a low hum  
"You won't need stitches, but it's going to hurt like a bitch as I clean it"  
"That's alright"  
Ren was watching carefully and Eren tried to smile  
"Come on baby"  
He patted his lap and Ren darted across and curled up against him. 

Levi's fingers were warm as he worked, and Eren barely felt any pain over what he was feeling in his chest. The man also cleaned the blood from down his arm and hand. By the time he was done, Ren was asleep in Eren's lap. The omega stroked his hair gently   
"Is he asleep?"  
Levi's voice was soft  
"Yeah"  
"Here, I'll carry him to bed, your arms going to be too sore too"  
Eren watched as Levi gently lifted Ren, his son didn't even wake as the alpha carried him to his room. Levi returned a few minutes later  
"He's still fast asleep"  
"He had a big night"  
Levi nodded and began to pack up his first aid kit  
"I heard you and Jean yelling... do you want to talk about it?"  
Eren felt himself blush slightly in embarrassment   
"No, it's alright. I'm sorry for interrupting your night"  
Levi shook his head  
"It's fine. I'll head off, but if you need anything, I'm just next door"  
Levi left and Eren curled into a ball.

Jean didn't come home until it was nearly sunrise. Eren had cried silently the whole time and his heart leapt before dropping when the alpha finally walked into their apartment. He stayed where he was with his head against his knees and arms around his legs  
"Eren?"  
He looked up at Jean's worried tone  
"Oh Eren"  
Jean rushed to him and pulled him tight, he clung to the alpha with all his strength  
"I'm so sorry..."  
Jean shook his head  
"I'm the one who's sorry. I know you wouldn't cheat on me on purpose and I'm sorry I made you talk about why you left home, but I'm even more sorry I pushed you back. When I saw the blood... I was so scared"  
Eren nodded against him, trying to nuzzle against Jean's chest. Slowly Jean pulled back and frowned at his arm, Eren's gaze followed down to the crisp bandage  
"Ren was scared. So I told him I fell, and asked him to get Levi. I told Levi I fell too... it was an accident after all"  
Jean cupped his face and nodded  
"I'm sorry"  
Wrapping his arms around his alpha, Jean lifted him easily and carried him into their room. They climbed under the covers and Eren was too exhausted to even care as he fell asleep on Jean.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna say sorry to Jean right now... but I'm sure you all can understand

As the next month passed, Eren was having to face reality. It wasn't working. Jean had become increasingly violent and possessive. He wasn't allowed to speak to Levi and it was only through permission that he could speak to Mikasa and Annie. Jean's alpha side was going crazy with jealousy, and Eren found it hard to even be in the same room as him. He was fighting hard to keep Ren from realising and fighting even harder to hide the bruises Jean inflicted. The alpha was always sorry, and Eren knew how guilty Jean felt over it all. But the love they felt wasn't strong enough to stop their base instincts. They had to break up before something irreversible happened.

Ren was next door with Levi. He'd told the alpha that he needed some one on one time with Jean and the man had nodded like he knew, which left Eren at home alone, waiting for his soon to be ex-alpha. Sitting at the table, Eren ran the conversation over and over in his mind. He still desperately loved Jean, but didn't want the man to become a monster because of him.

When the door knob turned, he jumped. His heart pounding so loud he could hear it. He stood to great Jean, and he could see the shift in the man's eyes  
"Eren. Where's Ren?"  
"Oh, he's next door. I thought we could spend some time..."  
His sentence wasn't finished, Jean had slapped him hard across the face  
"I thought I told you to stay away from him!"  
"I'm sorry... I just..."  
"No you didn't. You never fucking think"  
Eren swallowed hard and lowered his hand from his smarting cheek  
"I want to break up"  
Jean's eyes narrowed  
"Are you fucking serious?"  
Eren nodded quickly and Jean shoved him back until his back hit the wall  
"After everything I've done for you! You and both your bastard children"  
Eren snapped and slapped the man as hard as he could   
"This pregnancy! I know it's my fault! But it's turning you into someone else and I can't stand it. I fucking love you, but I can't stand seeing you like this"  
Jean growled and Eren tried to remain firm  
"I love you. You are my world. But this isn't working. If one of us doesn't walk away, neither of us will"

Jean let out a hollow laugh and Eren cringed   
"Why! Why are you doing this if you love me! So you can go fuck that bastards father! Have a fucking good laugh at me!"  
"No! You know that's not it!"  
Jean grabbed him by the neck and threw him down  
"You're mine Eren! I'm not letting you go"  
Eren whimpered as he tried to fight. He'd finally pushed Jean over completely. Maybe he did deserve this... he tried to suck in a desperate breath, but couldn't and he felt Jean pulling down his pants. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he screamed silently as the alpha pushed in  
"I love you Eren. I love you and can't lose you"  
The man repeated the words, finally letting go of his neck and Eren choked down a breath  
"I'm sorry... I can't help myself. I can't lose you"  
Eren looked away from Jean. He couldn't move his body, and the alpha kept thrusting into him. He realised with horror the door was open. Oh well, everyone would see him for the slut he was. 

"What the fuck are you doing?!"  
Eren could hear a voice, they sounded so angry and he whimpered. He heard a thud and then someone sweetly whispering his name. Whoever it was, he felt safe having them close.

*  
Waking up he swallowed hard. His throat felt like he'd swallowed razor blades and he winced as he sat up. Laying next to him was Ren and tears filled his eyes at the sight   
"He's been waiting for you to wake up"  
Eren raised his gaze, Levi was sitting on the visitors chair, the man looked exhausted  
"Wha..."  
The word felt like it was tearing his throat apart  
"Jean snapped and nearly killed you"  
The memories came flooding back, he whimpered and his arm moved to rest against Ren for comfort   
"It's... not... his fault"  
Levi sighed   
"Eren, he very nearly killed you and he was in the middle of raping you when I pulled him off"  
Eren looked down to Ren   
"Ren didn't..."  
"No, Ren didn't see anything"  
Eren nodded, at least that was something. He stroked his sons hair and Ren shifted, green grey eyes looked up him  
"Hey baby..."  
He winced at the hoarseness of his voice, and as Ren sniffled, Eren ignored his own pain to pull the boy up to his shoulder   
"Mumma"  
"It's alright baby..."  
He was at his limit. His throat just hurt too much, he looked to Levi   
"I'll get the doctor"  
He nodded at the alpha and Ren hugged him tighter, his sons tears ran down his neck and his heart ached. Ren adored Jean, but now Jean couldn't be with them.

When the doctor came in, Levi took Ren gently from him. The alpha carried the small boy from the room and Eren drew his knees up  
"Hello Eren, Eren's fine right?"  
Eren nodded and the man smiled at him  
"I know you must be anxious to get back to your son, so just a few quick questions"  
Eren nodded again   
"Is your throat sore?"  
"Y-yes..."  
The man placed the clipboard down and Eren was handed a cup of ice chips. He pouted a couple into his mouth and let them melt before swallowing. It hurt like a bitch, but helped to ease the dryness. He cautiously shook a few more into his mouth and passed the cup back to the man. He let the ice fully dissolve before swallowing again  
"Better?"  
"Yes"  
"Good. Now. Do you remember what happened?"  
Eren looked down as he nodded and he heard the scratching of the doctor noting it down   
"Other than your throat, are you in pain?"  
Yes. His heart was broken... but that wasn't what the man meant  
"No"  
"Good. I'm sure you must be worried about your child. Your baby's just fine. Strong healthy heart beat and vitals"  
Eren's eyes filled with tears and he moved his hands to his stomach, most of him was relieved, but a small part wondered if he'd lost it, would Jean come back to him  
"We tried to locate a next of kin. You have Jean listed, but is there anyone else we can contact?"  
"Levi... he's the father..."  
The man nodded and noted that down  
"The police are here and are going to need a statement. Would you like to do that now?"  
"Yeah..."  
It was better to get it all out the way. He already knew he wasn't going press charges.

When the officers walked into the room, the first thing he said was he didn't want to press charges, still, the older one of the two insisted on giving him a full run down over the fact he'd been beaten raped. Eren still refused and given he was the victim, they left after only being in the room for a few minutes. Once they were gone, Levi brought Ren back in and placed the boy on Eren's bed  
"That was fast"  
"I'm not pressing charges"  
Levi's eyes narrowed   
"But he..."  
"Look, before this all happened, we were happy. I know Jean and I know he couldn't control his alpha side. He so desperately wanted to be the father and not being the father is what made him snap"  
Levi paled slightly   
"Jean's not the father?"  
"He's sterile"  
Levi swayed slightly and grabbed the bed end  
"So... does that... mean..."  
Eren nodded and Levi let out a long breath  
"How long have you known?"  
"A few weeks..."  
Levi nodded slowly, clearly still processing  
"I need some air"  
Eren couldn't blame the man for freaking out. The alpha backed out of the room leaving him and Ren alone. His small son cuddled up to him and Eren fought down his tears. He had no idea what they were going to do now.


	9. Chapter 9

Mikasa and Annie came to his rescue. The two females had been looking after Ren for him while he'd been forced to spend 3 days in hospital. Levi had picked him up, the car ride was silent as neither knew what to really say. Levi had told Eren that he honestly didn't know if he could be a good father and Eren had told Levi that no one needed to know.

Walking back into the apartment had broken his heart. Everything of Jean's was gone and Levi told him that the removalists had been in the previous day. Without Jean, there was no way he could afforded the rent, even with his small amount of savings. Once again Mikasa and Annie came to his rescue and a few days later he and Ren were living out of their guest bedroom.

To celebrate moving in, the two women had organised a small party for him and he was surprised to see Hanji and Moblit make an appearance. Hanji fawned over him, assuring him he still had a job, but soon Ren had stolen all of her attention and Eren could only smile. His son had taken Jean leaving hard, like he knew the boy would. After all, Jean was the only father Ren knew.

Eren cautiously chewed his meal, it still hurt to swallow, but he was relieved it was getting better. He chatted away with everyone  
"So Eren, what are you going to do now?"  
Mikasa elbowed Annie not subtly  
"You can't ask him that"  
"Why not?"  
Mikasa opened her mouth  
"It's fine, I want to try and find somewhere cheaper, I have some savings but almost everything was in Jean's name"  
Annie nodded  
"What about Ren's father? Could you each out to him, surely he must owe you child support or something"  
Eren shook his head  
"I don't know who Ren's father is... poor man was probably scarred for life having a 13 year old go into heat on his doorstep"  
Levi dropped his fork and Mikasa shot him a sideways glance  
"Don't you remember anything?"  
"I don't remember what he looks like, but I remember thinking "oh, he's the one made for me"... or something. But he did trigger my first heat, so if you believe that kind of thing..."  
Eren trailed off as Annie nodded and Hanji picked up the conversation  
"What about your parents?"  
"My father wasn't the easiest of men to live with, that's why I left and moved in with Jean. My mother Carla died a just after in a plane crash"  
Hanji frowned  
"Well that's depressing"  
Eren shook his head  
"No, its fine. I've got Ren, and that's enough for now..."  
"And you've got your second one coming"  
"Yep, that's why I need to figure everything out and I'm so grateful to Mikasa and Annie"  
Mikasa smiled  
"It's fine. I still can't believe what happened though"  
Eren shifted and this time Annie was the one elbowing Mikasa. The conversation fell into a lull and didn't really recover.

Hanji put Ren to bed, or at least that was the plan. The amount of giggling flowing from the room said otherwise. To make up for the fact he was basically free loading, Eren volunteered to wash the dishes and Mikasa nominated Levi to dry. Everyone else made themselves comfortable on the sofas and the group chatted off and on about TV shows. Eren tried to ignore the alphas presence, Levi had this kind of grim look on his face and Eren didn't know what to say to remove it. He washed and stacked the plates in the rack carefully  
"Eren, why don't you move in with me?"  
Eren nearly dropped the glass he was holding in shock  
"I am the father..."  
"I already told you, no one needs to know. You don't need to do this out of some kind of guilt. I was more to blame than you, if I'd taken my shot earlier..."  
Levi let out a sigh  
"I can't have you being homeless"  
"And I can't ask you to take on a boy who just lost the only father he knew and a pregnant omega who's basically a stranger"  
Levi sighed again and Eren looked back down at the sink. Even if he'd always felt some kind of pull to the man, it was all just too soon.

Eventually it grew late and Eren saw everyone out, Levi was the last to leave  
"Please just think about it"  
Those were his parting words and Eren just shook his head, he hadn't realised Mikasa was right behind him and jumped when she spoke  
"What was that about? Think about what?"  
Eren sighed, he opted for honesty  
"Levi offered for me to move in with him"  
Mikasa gasped  
"Seriously! He never lets anyone in his apartment, like ever! Even when he used to live in Trost..."  
Her eyes shone and Eren wasn't sure what the look on her face meant  
"Well I told him no, and I don't intend to put you and Annie out longer than I need too"  
Mikasa's look of shock turned to a scowl  
"You aren't putting us out. What kind of friends would we be if we did that.. still, I'm amazed over Levi"  
"I never really know what to make of him. The first time I met him he was angry, but when I had really bad morning sickness, he took Ren so I could sleep"  
"He did what! No way"  
Eren nodded  
"I think my brother likes you..."  
Eren rolled his eyes, he didn't exactly know how else to respond to that  
"Come sit with me for a minute and then I'll let you go to bed"  
The pair moved over to the sofa and Mikasa turned to face him  
"Levi's always been a little different. He was always headstrong and would stick up for all the weak kids, but no one ever stood up for him. Our parents weren't great, mums still alive but dad skipped through and Levi took care of me, but never really let me in. Not until a few years ago when he calls me in the middle of the night crying. He'd found his mate. He said he knew it the moment he saw him, but they disappeared and his walls went sky high. It's taken a long time for them to slowly come back down and if he's letting you in, I can only assume that's because he cares for you. I'm not saying go fuck my brother, but I am saying he's complicated and a bit of an arse, but he's a good guy"  
Eren nodded and Mikasa smiled. The woman patted his knee before standing and making her way to the room she shared with Annie.

Slipping into bed, Eren pulled Ren against him and snuggled into his son. He missed Jean holding him and the stupid conversations about nothing they'd have for hours, he was so stupidly lonely without Jean around. But if he was to jump back into bed with Levi... it'd be like Jean meant nothing. He fell into an uneasy sleep, his thoughts on the grey eyed alpha two floors below.


	10. Chapter 10

Eren shifted and groaned, he felt hot and sweaty and horrible. His hand reached out as he felt for Ren, only to find the small boy not there. Opening his eyes, he winced at the sunlight shining into the room. He'd over slept. Swearing as he stumbled from the bed, he grabbed the door frame for support, giving the room a moment to stop spinning, before padding out to the living room.

Eren's eyes widen at the sight of Levi tying away at the kitchen table, the alpha looked up and gave him a thin smile  
"Good afternoon, how are you feeling?"  
Eren shook his head and moved to sink down heavily on the sofa, he couldn't very well tell Levi he was feeling tired and hormonal and lonely  
"Like crap. Where's Ren?"  
"I dropped him off at school this morning. Mikasa and Annie are both at work"  
Great parenting there! Tears rushed to form and began to run down his face  
"Fuck. He should have woke me..."  
"Ren said you were crying in your sleep, so Mikasa left you sleeping"  
Shit... he'd tried to keep it together in front of Ren and now he was being betrayed. It'd been 3 weeks since Jean had left... and the loneliness was killing him  
"I called Hanji too, said you were sick with morning sickness, she said she'll see you tomorrow"  
Work was another thing. He really, really couldn't afford to miss a day off  
"Thank you"  
He sniffled slightly and Levi sighed. He heard the man's chair moved back and the sofa dipped a second or so later. When Levi pulled him in for a hug, he dissolved against the man, sobbing hard  
"You really miss him don't you?"  
"Yeah..."  
"I'm sorry I ruined things for you"  
Eren shook his head as he sobbed. He'd ruined things for himself. But being held right now by Levi, it felt more right than it'd ever done with Jean and that only compounded the pain.

Levi held him until he finally stopped crying, the man wiped his tears away like it was nothing, and remained holding his face as he stared into Eren's eyes  
"I swear we've met before now. The moment I saw you, you were so familiar"  
Eren sniffled and nodded  
"I felt the same thing... but I couldn't work out where"  
Levi nodded and finally let Eren's face go. The omega shifted back  
"I'm sorry you had to baby sit me..."  
"It's fine, you were sleeping anyway"  
"I'm going to take a shower..."

Eren escaped into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He was still feeling hot and gross, but thanks to his out of control hormones and Levi's touch... he was desperately horny. Stripping down he winced at the wetness of his arse and thighs and started to cry all over again. Showering didn't help and he didn't want to jerk off while Levi was sitting in the living room. In fact, he was nervous about just how long he should stay in the shower for. Exiting the shower, he realised he'd forgotten to grab a change of clothes and groaned. Thanks to the layout, he'd have to walk past Levi in a towel, so he summoned all his courage and dried himself down, before wrapping the towel around his hips, it didn't cover the swell of his stomach, and headed out.

One step outside the bathroom had him starting to slick. He forced himself to ignore it and appear normal as he walked towards the room he and Ren were using. He kept his gaze low  
"Eren?"  
His heart began to race and he forced himself to look up, Levi's eyes were wide  
"I forgot to grab a change of clothes"  
He definitely didn't pull off the light hearted tone he was going for. Levi nodded and Eren could see the bob of the man's Adam's apple as the alpha swallowed hard  
"Can... I mean... this is probably really weird. But can I touch your stomach?"  
Eren wanted to laugh at man's sudden shyness. He nodded and moved back to the sofa. Levi came back to join him and squatted down in front of him. The man's hand shook as he reached out and placed his hand on the swell, inside their child kicked and Eren saw Levi's eyes widen in amazement   
"That... was that?"  
"Yeah, this little one's been active as fuck lately"  
Levi nodded and Eren tried to ignore the fact he was growing slicker. Levi's hand just felt so warm against his skin. He gave the man a little longer  
"I should get dressed and ready to pick Ren up"  
Levi's smile fell and he nodded, his hand shifted away and Eren expected him to move out the way. Not to surge in and kiss him.

Levi's mouth was so warm and hot that Eren couldn't help but melt. His mind was growing drunk from the alpha and he moaned into the man's mouth. When Levi's hands slid under his arse and lifted, Eren couldn't help but wrap his legs around Levi's waist and let the alpha carry him through to the spare room. Levi pulled the towel back and Eren whined for the man, he was so desperately horny that he could feel himself almost gushing slick. Levi's tongue ran down his thighs and Eren's back arched. The alpha wasted no time beginning to lap at his slicken opening and Eren came hard across his stomach. When Levi pulled back, he let out a small mew, he needed more, he needed Levi's knot.

Levi reclaimed his mouth and Eren could taste his own sweetness, but didn't care. He was so starved for touch that every little thing Levi was doing was driving him mental  
"You're so beautiful"  
He wasn't sure if he was imagining the man's words, as half a second later, Levi was pushing into him and Eren was seeing stars. The alpha was sliding in painfully slow, Eren felt like he was going to burst if Levi took any longer and rocked his hips down, let out a cry as Levi filled him  
"Shhh omega..."  
"Alpha... hurry... I need your knot"  
Levi let out a growl and Eren nearly came again, it was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard and spread his legs further. Levi responded by digging his fingertips deeper into Eren's legs as he began to fuck the omega into the most intense orgasm he'd ever had.

Laying there with Levi firmly knotted inside, Eren gasped for breath while his whole body shook, but tears began to spill and Levi rushed to hush and soothe him  
"Shhh... I'm here, it'll all be alright"  
Eren shook his head, his heart was racing only intensifying the pain he felt. He felt like he'd cheated on Jean all over again.

They didn't speak and when Levi pulled out, Eren was left with a cold empty feeling, he couldn't deny he was falling hard for Levi and that left him so confused. He used the towel to clean himself up, before passing it to Levi and moving to get dressed. His hand had just hit the door knob, when Levi came up and wrapped his arms around his waist, he felt himself begin to melt into the man's hold  
"Eren, I know you're lost and confused. But... I love you... I don't know how else to describe what I feel when I see you..."  
Eren let out a small sob and yanked the door open, fleeing Levi's hold and then the apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

He didn't really have any destination in mind, and found himself out the front of Survey before he even realised. He opened the door and stepped in allowing the familiar atmosphere to soothe him  
"Eren!"  
Hanji spotted him straight away and he took a breath as he move to the counter, he sat heavily and buried his face in his hands   
"What's wrong sweety?"  
Eren shook his head and wiped his tears   
"I fucked up... really badly"  
Hanji nodded   
"Come sit and talk with me, we have a little time before you need to pick Ren up"  
The thought of his son only added to his guilt. He hadn't even thought to look at the time.

Sitting in the back corner, Eren drew his knees up as much as his stomach would let him. Hanji had brought two teas over with her  
"Moblit's watching the counter"  
Eren nodded and slid his tea closer, he hung his head and watched the steam rising from the cup  
"I... I slept with Levi"  
Hanji let out a small gasp   
"Oh honey"  
Eren nodded  
"It's... not the first time either"  
He felt like a slut, but when he raised his eyes, Hanji was only looking at him with worry  
"When we first moved here... my heat hit and Levi... I begged him for it... Jean never marked me..."  
Hanji reached for his hand, taking it gently and squeezing  
"It's alright, we all know how hard it can be for omegas"  
"Jean and I had been trying for a baby for a while, so when I fell pregnant I wanted so badly to believe it was his... but then... I found a letter while cleaning. Jean's sterile"  
Hanji let out another low gasp  
"So the baby?"  
"It's Levi's... only you and he know"  
"Is that why you and Jean broke up?"  
"Jean couldn't help it... his alpha side went crazy with jealousy. He started hitting me, but would always say he's sorry and I knew how much he loved me and he couldn't help it... but when I tried to break up with him. He snapped and Levi saved me..."  
Eren pulled his hand back to wipe his face  
"I feel like I cheated on Jean all over again... I still love him so much... and now Levi says he's in love with me"  
Hanji stood and moved around the table, pulling him in for a hug  
"You did nothing wrong. You couldn't help the first time, and you and Jean have broken up sweety"  
"I know! But I just..."  
"Shhh... look, it's time to get Ren, I'll come with you"  
Eren nodded and let Hanji help him up, the woman smiled softly at him  
"It's ok to rely on other, you're 5 and a half months pregnant, you don't have to try and do everything alone"  
Eren nodded again as he sniffled and Hanji took his hand  
"Moblit, we're going to pick Ren up"  
"Ok! Love you"  
"Love you too"

Walking with Hanji was nice, she wouldn't let his hand go, she was warm and comforting like he remembered his mother being. He missed her so much... she'd know what to do, she always did. She was the one who realised he was in labour before he did. She was the one who held his hand as he birthed Ren and the one who taught him how to bathe his son properly. The walk was over before he realised  
"Earth to Eren?"  
He smiled at her  
"Sorry, you just remind me so much of my mum"  
"I'll take that as a compliment?"  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah, she was always crazy busy with work, but fuck..."  
He sniffled again and looked up, his eyes finding Ren and his son came running, launching himself into his arms   
"Mumma! Are you feeling better?"  
"Yeah baby. How was school?"  
"Annie dropped me off. She likes to drive really fast"  
Eren lifted Ren and the boy waved something in his face. He took the paper   
"What's this?"  
"It's you and me and Hanji"  
Hanji lifted the page from Eren's hold and giggled  
"Super models would kill to have such long legs"  
Eren nodded and Ren just looked pleased with himself   
"I was going to draw daddy... but he's gone and I didn't want to make you cry"  
"I'm alright baby. Let's head back to Survey and I'll let you order whatever you want"  
Ren smiled brightly and the three of them walked back to Survey.

Sitting down the back, Eren sorted through Ren's bag, he pulled out a very crumpled piece of paper and looked to Ren  
"Why didn't you tell me about this?"  
His son looked at the piece of paper and wrinkled his nose  
"I forgot"  
Eren went back to reading the piece of paper, Ren was getting a Merit certificate on October the 27th, which was the coming Friday   
"Hanji?"  
"Yeah Eren?"  
"I need Friday morning off"  
Hanji came around from behind the counter and Eren passed her the piece of paper  
"Wow! This calls for chocolate! Ren do you want a chocolate milkshake or a hot a chocolate with marshmallows"  
"Milkshake please"  
Hanji beamed and handed back the piece of paper   
"You'll have to come show me on Friday. I don't think I'll be able to sleep otherwise"  
The woman winked at Ren and Ren just grinned. 

After settling down with milkshake, Eren helped his son with his homework, they stayed until the sun started to set and he brought a couple of slices of cake for dessert. Hanji tried to give them to him for free, but he finally got her to agree to selling him them at half price. Ren's art work was clutched proudly in his left hand as Eren held the boys right.

Mikasa and Annie were curled up on the sofa together when he got home  
"Hey guys"  
Mikasa gave a small wave as she yawned  
"I see you made it out of bed"  
Eren nodded as Ren let his hand go  
"Yeah. Thanks for taking him to school Annie. Ren says you like to drive really fast"  
Annie mumbled something about "dobbers" and Mikasa scolded her gently, before noticing the cake box  
"Ooooh, what's in there?"  
"I got a few different pieces. Oh and Ren's got some news"  
Ren came running back from their room  
"Mumma, you're being embarrassing"  
Mikasa laughed lightly and shifted to the edge of the sofa  
"It's his job. Now what's this big news?"  
"He's getting a merit certificate on Friday"  
Mikasa let out a small gasp   
"That's so cool!"  
Eren nodded  
"Yep, so I'll be going to school with him Friday morning"  
Mikasa eyes widened   
"Ooh, we have Friday off! Can we come?"  
"If you really want to?"  
"And we should ask Levi too..."  
Eren nodded even though that was a no.

*  
Friday mornings found Eren vomiting his guts up while Annie got Ren ready for school. He cursed being pregnant as he awkwardly clambered off the floor and into the shower. By the time he climbed out the shower he was feeling vaguely human, but the moment he stepped out the bathroom Ren was there to scold him  
"Mummy we're going to be laaaaate"  
Eren looked to the clock, given Annie was driving, they had plenty of time  
"Baby, we aren't walking today, remember?"  
Ren looked to Annie and the woman held her keys up   
"Yesssss!"  
Eren laughed lightly  
"Mummy's got to finish getting ready, go watch TV with Mikasa, alright?"  
Ren nodded and Eren was allowed to continue through to the bedroom. He sighed as he sat, he really needed to buy some new clothes, his stomach was barely covered by what he had. The omega dressed slightly nicer than normal and they were waiting on him as he emerged.

Mikasa beamed as the made their way downstairs and Eren rounded the corner to see why. Levi was waiting next to Annie's car and the alpha have one of his famous tight smiles  
"Are you coming with us, Mr Levi?"  
"Sure am kiddo"  
Mikasa looked like the cat who swallowed the cream. She then decided that Eren, Ren and Levi had to share the backseat and Eren found himself trying valiantly not to look at Levi, but of course, Ren didn't help. The small boy sniffed at him and then at Levi   
"Mummy. Why do you smell like Mr Levi?"  
Eren turned bright red and Levi coughed  
"Because the whole car smells like him baby"  
Ren shook his head  
"You smell like him aaaaall the time"  
Mikasa turned around to look at him and Eren couldn't look her in the. Levi didn't come to his rescue, and Eren could practically hear Annie forcing herself not to ask. Arriving at school, Ren held his hand tight, and then reached for Levi's   
"I thought you didn't like Mr Levi that much?"  
Ren shrugged   
"I was wrong"  
Mikasa giggled and Ren started pulling him and Levi along.

The morning assembly was in an outdated hall towards the back of the school grounds. Eren gagged on the smell of so many alphas, causing Mikasa to shoot him a sympathetic look. They chose seats 2 rows back from the chairs designated for the children and on the end. Eren hadn't had the chance to attend many of Ren's school assemblies in the past, and found himself actually enjoying each classes presentations. When Ren's class came on, he recorded the whole thing. His son sang just as proudly and out of tune as the rest of the class, the boy wasn't a terrible singer, but hated singing and never really gave it much effort. The next few year levels presented their pieces and then it was the merit certificate presentations. He cringed as Ren spectacularly fell up the stairs and Annie pissed herself laughed, while Levi leant in and whispered   
"He's definitely your son"  
Eren ignored him as he filmed his son accepting 2 pieces of paper. One for his reading and the other for his manners. The principal shook his hand and once released, Ren basically ran off the stage. The assembly concluded once all their certificates were handed out and Ren came racing to find them  
"Mummy! Did you see! I got two!"  
Ren didn't quite stop in time and smacked squarely into his stomach causing him to wince, he felt Levi's eyes on him, but forced a smile as he looked down at his son  
"I know! I saw baby!"  
Ren thrust the certificates into his hands and read them both before passing them to Mikasa and Annie   
"Wow! This is really cool! Well done kiddo!"  
Ren beamed before tugging on Eren's pants, clearly wanting Eren to bend down and listen to some secret  
"I'm sorry baby, I can't bend down"  
Ren pouted, but Levi lifted him up and the boy leant in  
"Mummy... can Mr Levi come to dinner tonight"  
Eren didn't exactly know how to reply  
"You'll have to ask him that"  
Ren nodded quickly and leant in to whisper in Levi's ear  
"I don't know... Mikasa and Annie, am I allowed to come to dinner tonight?"  
Mikasa took Annie's hand  
"We actually have plans tonight, so you'll have the apartment to yourself"  
Eren cursed the women   
"We were kind of thinking we might just leave from here, but will you be alright to walk Eren?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. If you're going to worry about anyone, worry about Levi. He looks like he'll melt in the sun"  
Levi shot him a small glare while both women giggled   
"Mummy! Is that a yes or not, 'cause I have to go back to class now!"  
"I'd love to"  
"Mac'n'cheese mummy!"  
Levi set Ren down and the boy ran back to his class  
"He literally just a certificate for manners"  
Eren could only shake his head and the group began the walk back through the school. They parted with Mikasa and Annie at the gates and began to walk towards Survey.

"He's a cute kid"  
Eren jumped when Levi spoke and nodded  
"Yeah. I'm ridiculously wrapped around his finger"  
Levi nodded, and the cursed as his phone started to ring  
"Sorry, I need to take this"  
Truthfully Eren was happy to take a seat on the bench a short distance away. Having Ren run into his stomach had did little to help his nausea. Levi talked away a few minutes before finally hanging up and moving over to stand in front of him  
"Stupid work"  
Eren nodded, but couldn't help his curiosity   
"What do you actually do?"  
Levi laughed lightly and extended his hand to help the omega up  
"I'm a writer. I wrote a book a few years ago and it sold really well"  
Eren scrunched his nose up  
"I think I'd rather serve coffee"  
Beginning to walk again, Eren found Levi wouldn't let his hand go, but secretly he found it comforting and the baby seemed to also  
"It wasn't even that good of a book. I met someone a long time ago now. You know the whole fated mates thing. I fell for him on the spot, but then screwed it up royally and his family move away a few weeks later"  
Eren swallowed down the rising jealousy and nodded. Relieved when Survey finally came into view and Levi let his hand go  
"Well, we can't all serve coffee"  
"I'll have you know I'm good enough to turn pro"  
Levi laughed  
"Alright, show me what you've got"

Walking into Survey, Eren hurried behind the counter while Hanji immediately struck up a conversation with Levi. The omega placed Ren's certificates carefully behind the counter, before pulling his apron on and moving to take Levi's order  
"Eren, Levi doesn't drink coffee... it's like a universal truth"  
"Actually, I asked him to make me one. He reckons he's a professional"  
Hanji nodded  
"You have no idea how good he is. Ask him for anything and he'll nail it"  
Levi snorted and Hanji moved away  
"Is there were I ask you to date me so I get nailed?"  
Eren blushed and Hanji gasped, not quite far away to have been out of ear shot  
"Levi! You like him! Oh my god!"  
Eren wished he could disappear. He ignored Levi's comment and forced himself to calm  
"Eren and L..."  
Hanji soon stopped when she realised he wasn't smiling. Yet again he felt like he'd cheated on Jean and shook his head  
"What do you want?"  
"Caramel latte"  
Eren nodded and set to work, allowing the repetitive motions to calm him down. He ignored the fact he'd burnt his hand with steam, and carefully placed the full mug down in front of Levi   
"It's hot"  
The alpha nodded and carefully picked up the mug, before moving to the window seat. Hanji rushed to lean in  
"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you"  
"No, its fine. I just can't stop thinking about Jean"  
"Have you talked to him?"  
Eren nodded and felt tears forming  
"I messaged him to say that I still loved him and he wasn't to blame for what happened. He messaged back to never talk to him again"  
Hanji pulled him close as he started to cry. He hadn't told anyone about the text and he missed Jean so badly  
"Look, why don't you go take a moment in the staff bathroom. Wash your face and take a few deep breaths"  
Eren nodded, he moved from Hanji's hold and into the bathroom. He looked a fucking wreck and could only blame himself.

*  
By the time he came out, Levi had left and Hanji said the alpha hadn't said anything on the way out. Eren wondered if they meant Levi wouldn't be joining him and Ren for dinner and then found himself a little disappointed at the idea of the alpha not.

His shifted passed quickly enough, and at 3 he picked Ren up, taking the boy shopping for his sons requested meal, as well as grabbing a few new shirts. Ren got a pair of new shoes as his were beginning to pinch and Eren could only shake his head, he'd brought the boy shoes at the start of the month. He was growing up way too fast.

Ren watched TV while Eren set about making dinner. It was his mothers recipe, and every time he made it he was reminded of her. He'd literally just put the bacon into the fry pan, when the doorbell rang and Ren ran to get it. Eren tried to focus on the task at hand, but the smell of the cooking meat had him scrambling for the sink as he vomited his guts up yet again  
"Ewww Mummy!"  
Ren was clearly not impressed and he blushed as he looked up and realised Levi was staring at him  
"Come on Ren, lets go sit down and let mummy make dinner"  
The boy took Levi's hand and dragged him to the sofa while Eren cleaned the sink out and rinsed his mouth. Ultimately he had to turn the bacon off, and hole up in the bathroom. There was a small knock on the door and Levi let himself in  
"Are you alright?"  
"Smells..."  
Levi nodded and moved to sit next to Eren on the floor  
"I'm sorry about earlier. It just slipped out"  
"It's fine, but Hanji isn't about to forget anytime soon... how was the coffee?"  
"Good. Much better than I expected. I'd give you a merit certificate for it"  
Eren laughed lightly   
"Is it safe out there yet?"  
"For the most part. We opened the balcony door, so you should be safe"  
Levi pushed himself up and then pulled Eren up, the alpha stole a quick hug before Eren could escape   
"Look Levi... I... I can't deny that I'm attracted to you, but I don't know if that's just because the baby is yours and I'm still getting over Jean"  
Levi nodded  
"I know and I'm not trying to force you to move on, but I do love you and I do want to hold you"  
Eren nodded slowly  
"It... it's hard. I know Jean and I are over, but I was with him for so long... each time something happens, I feel like I'm cheating on him"  
Levi let out a sigh  
"You're too tough on yourself, you are allowed to be happy"  
Any further conversation was cut off by knocking on the bathroom door  
"Mummy! I'm hungry"  
Levi snorted  
"Let's get him fed"

Levi washed the dishes so Eren could give Ren a shower and read the boy to sleep. The alpha was long since done by the time he'd finished, but was sitting on the sofa waiting. Eren sat down next to him, Ren had been asking about Jean and he felt emotionally raw. Levi immediately pulled him in for a hug and Eren buried his face against Levi's shoulder  
"He told me to never contact him again"  
Levi let out a small sigh   
"Fuck"  
"4 and a half years... and now..."  
Tears began to fall, but Levi said nothing. He just held him.


	12. Chapter 12

Waking up, he found himself in bed with Ren. He hoped that meant he stumbled there himself, as the last thing he remembered was laying in Levi's arms. Pulling Ren close he pressed a kiss to his sons forehead, the boy really was adorable   
"Mummy... stop it..."  
Eren smiled and pressed kisses to Ren's cheek until a small hand began to push him away   
"Mummy... I'm not a little kid anymore"  
Eren laughed lightly  
"You'll always be my baby... what do you want to do today?"  
"Can we watch cartoons?"  
"Is your homework done"  
Ren shook his head  
"I have to write a report about stuff"  
Eren crinkled his face as Ren pushed against it  
"What stuff?"  
"What I want to be when I grow up"  
"And what's that?"  
"I wanna be like you"  
Eren raised his hand and pulled Ren's down gently, he laced their fingers together  
"And what else do you want to be?"  
The boy frowned  
"I don't know"  
Eren hummed, his own job history was limited to cafe worker  
"Can we ask Mr Levi?"  
Eren swore his son had teamed up with Mikasa and Hanji behind his back  
"Why would you say that baby?"  
"'Cause Mr Levi is really smart and he has heaps of books at his place"  
"What about Mikasa and Annie"  
"I don't wanna be like them"  
Eren laughed and tickled Ren's belly, the boy screamed with laughter  
"Mummy!"  
Eren sighed happily as Ren made an escape  
"Do you really want to ask Mr Levi?"  
His son nodded with wide eyes  
"And I wanna stay in my pyjamas, you too mummy"  
"You want me in my pyjamas?"  
"Yep"  
Eren just shook his head, he couldn't say no  
"Fine, but you've got to get all your school stuff together while mummy uses the bathroom"

*  
Ren swung his arm happily as they walked down the stairs to Levi, he'd rather use the elevator, but it looked like it was only holding on by a thread and didn't particularly want to die  
"Mummy, you need new pyjamas"  
Eren rolled his eyes, he was well aware of that fact, he'd turned his full length bottoms in to 3/4's so he could hide the bottom of his belly.

Reaching the second floor, Ren let go of his hand and ran to Levi's door, knocking before smiling over at Eren. Levi was just opening the door as Eren got there and the omega took a few seconds to catch his breath  
"Are you alight?"  
"Yeah, just stairs are a..."  
Ren looked up at him and Eren shook his head  
"Anyway, today is pyjama day and someone had a question he wants to talk to you about?"  
Levi eyed the school bag and opened the door further allowing them to both move inside. Eren's senses were filled with the man and his body tingled. He reminded himself he was there for Ren and looked at his son  
"Go on"  
Levi squatted down to Ren's level  
"What's up kiddo?"  
"We have to write a report on stuff"  
Eren snorted and Levi looked at him   
"And what stuff is that?"  
"What we want to be when we grow up"  
Levi looked to Eren   
"First he said he wanted to be just like me, but I've only ever worked in cafes, and then he decided you're really smart and wanted to ask you"  
Levi smirked  
"Well he's right. Let's put your things on the table. Eren, you can take a seat on the sofa if you want, it's probably more comfortable"

Taking Levi up on his offer, Eren migrated to the sofa while Ren set up his things and Levi moved his laptop over next to the small boy. Pulling up the fleecy throw rug, uncovered a book with a styled figure in a green towel. The title read "The Boy in the Green towel", which explained the image and Levi's name was printed at the bottom. With nothing else to do he started from page 1.

Reading Levi's words, he could almost picture the man in the story. The man was lonely, but scared of hurting others. He'd wanted to be strong and protect people, but when he strong everyone was scared of him so he locked himself away and told himself he was fine with it. But as the story progressed the man meets a kid one day, a random teen that shows up on the door and he knows in that moment that boy is meant for him. The story goes on to describe the pain he felt over what he'd done to the kid and the pain of waking up alone and Eren let out a small gasp as the book slipped from his hand. It was like reading his life from someone else's eyes  
"Eren?"

Looking over he saw Ren and Levi looking at him and forced a smile  
"Sorry, I was really into the book"  
Levi nodded  
"I am a pretty good writer after all"  
"Is it fiction?"  
"The first part isn't, but the second part is"  
Eren nodded, he couldn't exactly ask Levi about the boy. Just because it resonated with him didn't mean Levi was the alpha from that day. It was too fucking weird. Given he couldn't reach the book, he settled down on the chair and watched Levi and Ren, but soon felt himself drifting to sleep.

For the second time that day he found himself waking up, though this time he was somewhat uncomfortable and cold. He groaned as he pushed himself up and placed a hand against his swollen stomach   
"Mumma! It's all done. Mr Levi helped me"  
Eren nodded as he waited for his child to stop squirming  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, this little ones decided that kicking the shit out of me is the perfect wake up"  
Levi gave a small wince, almost like a silent apology  
"So Ren, what did you decide you want to be?"  
Ren looked to Levi and Levi nodded  
"I want to be happy"  
"I'm not sure that's what they meant?"  
Levi pulled a piece of paper off the pile  
"Loopholes exist for a reason and this doesn't say it had to be a job"  
Eren snorted as he shook his head and Ren came running over  
"Mummy, can I feel my brother?"  
The boy didn't wait for permission before placing his hands on Eren's stomach  
"So... it's a boy?"  
"I don't know, I decided to wait and see, but he's scared of girl germs at the moment"  
"Either way, I think they'll be pretty adorable"  
A slight tinge of red graced Eren's cheeks   
"Mummy, what did grandpa and grandma do?"  
Eren tensed immediately and Ren pulled back  
"Mumma?"  
Taking a deep breath he tried to smile  
"Grandpa is a doctor and your grandmother was a designer"  
Ren nodded  
"Grandma died didn't she?"  
"Yeah baby, just after we moved in with Jean"  
"Mumma, Jean wasn't my real daddy was he?"  
"No baby, but he loved you like he was"  
"Does grandpa love me?"  
Eren didn't have a reply, instead the memories of Ren with a black eye came flooding back   
"Ren, why don't we make your mumma some lunch?"  
Ren nodded and Eren felt like shit for how sad the kid looked. He curled back up on the sofa and hid his face in the throw rug.

*  
Mikasa and Annie showed up just after lunch. The girls had spent the night at hotel and Eren felt guilty over the fact they couldn't even enjoy alone time in their own apartment. He tried to laugh and smile with Ren and the girls, but his emotions were on overdrive and he wound up breaking down in tears.

Mikasa and Annie took Ren back to their apartment while Eren cried softly on Levi's sofa, feeling like an idiot as he did so. The alpha didn't say anything, just watching him until he finally calmed down  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
Eren shook his head as he wiped his eyes  
"Sorry, hormones are a bitch"  
"That and whatever that thing with your father was"  
Eren tensed again and Levi finally moved to sit next to him  
"I'm a pretty good listener"  
"And I'm pretty pathetic"  
Levi sighed and pulled Eren's head to rest against his shoulder   
"You aren't and you know you aren't. Now spit it out"  
"Ren and I had to leave. My father was... is a bit of a nut. He didn't like omegas and he didn't believe in abortions. But after I had Ren, he started hitting me. When Ren was about four, I came home from school to find him with a black eye. That's when I knew I couldn't stay there anymore... so I left and then mum died not that long after"  
"Jesus"  
"Yeah. So now I don't know what to tell him. He didn't do anything wrong, he deserves to feel loved... but my father... and what happens when he wants to meet him?"  
"Well, I can tell you that he won't be meeting him alone. I'm not letting him and as for what to say, just tell him that you love him"  
"He's already lost Jean, I don't want him feeling like he's lost his grandfather"  
"In this case, its for the best and then when he gets older and understands better you'll be able to tell him the truth and let him decide"  
Eren nodded and Levi rubbed small circles on his shoulder  
"Sometimes I wonder if he remembers and that's why he's so protective"  
"I don't think he does. He's got such bright eyes and shit like abuse... you never forget that"  
"I really hope he doesn't"  
Levi's free hand moved to cup Eren's cheek and he gently turned his face to look up at the alpha   
"Levi..."  
The alpha disregard his weak word of warning and kissed him gently. Eren once again couldn't fight the hold that Levi seemed to have on him. He kissed the alpha back desperately, tears still flowed from his eyes and breaking the kiss, Levi pressed kisses to his cheeks   
"I hate to see you cry"

Pulling back, Levi slowly stood and when he reached his hand out, Eren took it. The alpha gently lead him through to his room and gently laid him down on the soft white bed  
"Let me take away the pain"  
It was a horribly corny line, but Eren still nodded. Here was a man who seemed to truly worship him and loved him despite everything and every time they touched, Eren felt a warmth and kind of happiness he'd never felt with Jean. It was like Levi was the other half of him.

Unlike the previous time, Levi took his time to strip him down, kissing his way across his body before slowly beginning to open him. Every move he made was under the gaze of the grey eyed alpha, he'd expected to see pity, but all he saw on the man's face was love. When Levi finally thrust in, the alpha gathered him up into his hold, he nuzzled and kissed Eren's neck and Eren shook in his arms. He was falling hopelessly further for this man.

Laying there in Levi's arm, the alpha pressed kisses to his shoulder and when Levi asked him to move in, Eren found himself saying yes.


	13. Chapter 13

Saying Grisha's name three times seemed to have summonsed the bastard back into Eren's life like he'd tried to summon Bettlejuice.

It'd been a week and half since he'd moved in with Levi. Though he'd tried to protest it was the whole less stairs thing, everyone saw through his weak excuse and Mikasa was beyond thrilled, the woman already had them married off and living in the country. Eren had to admit it was nice. He still shared a bed with Ren, and Levi hadn't pushed for anything more, though at night they'd cuddle up on the sofa until Eren decided it was bed time.

Standing behind the counter was starting to become painful, Hanji had insisted on getting him a stool for in between customers, but he was just so exhausted all the time and couldn't remember if he was this bad when he was 7 months with Ren. Out the corner of his eye, he caught his phone lighting up again and sighed. He had his iPhone on "Do not disturb", and allowing calls only from his "favourites", those being Mikasa, Hanji, Levi and Ren's school. His phone once again displayed the miss call message and he let out a longer sigh  
"What's up?"  
Eren nearly fell off the stool, but Hanji grabbed his arm so the crisis was averted  
"You alright?"  
"Just sleepy and sore, the usual... oh and some number has been calling me all day"  
Hanji frowned  
"Why don't you answer it?"  
"Because I'm at work... and I don't know the number"  
"Phone"  
"What?"  
"Give me your phone and I'll call them back"  
Eren reached for his phone before passing it to Hanji  
"What's the code"  
"0225. Ren's birthday"  
Hanji smiled and tapped away on the device before hitting call, she held a finger to her lips, telling him to be quite even though he already was.

It took a few seconds for the call to connect and when it did she placed her hand over the bottom half the phone, like you might have done on a home phone  
"Pixis Solicitors... do you know them"  
Eren shook his head quickly and Hanji put her best professional voice on, explaining that Eren couldn't come to the phone at the moment and enquiring what the call was about. A deep frown formed and she moved the phone away  
"You better take this"  
Eren took the phone feeling confused and cautiously told the caller who he was. He sat in shocked silence the man, who'd introduced himself as Dot Pixis, informed him that his father had passed the previous week and as his next of kin, arrangements fell to Eren. When the phone began to slip from his hand, Hanji rushed to take it back. She took the man's details and promised they'd be in touch once the shock had worn off.

"Eren?"  
The omega sat silently, tears rolling down his face. He couldn't believe it, part of him was relieved and he hated himself for that, but the larger part felt abandoned. Both his parents were gone now and he'd never have the chance to fix the relationship between them. He shook as he raised his hands and covered his face, the quite tears turning into sobs  
"Eren, who do you want me to call sweety?"  
"L-Levi..."  
In the background he heard Hanji calling the alpha, but had no idea what she was saying. Pitching forward he couldn't stop himself from vomiting. He felt like such an idiot over it, he was already hormonal as fuck and everything was spiralling from that.

Ending the call Hanji rubbed his back, come on, let's get you sitting over here  
"I'm... s-sorry"  
"It's fine honey, you couldn't help it. Levi will be here soon"  
"T-thank you"  
Hanji helped him over to the chairs closest to the counters entrance, she called out to Moblit and heard her explaining what had happened, before turning back and wrapping her arms around him and hushing him.

Eren felt Levi before the alpha even opened the door, when the door bell chimed his heart leapt and Levi rushed over to grab him as he stood  
"What happened?  
"His father died last week"  
Levi nuzzled at his neck  
"Oh Eren, I'm so sorry"  
"I've hated him for so long... why does it hurt?"  
"Thanks Hanji, I'll take him home"  
Eren clung to Levi weakly, he had no strength and blushed slightly as the alpha easily lifted him into his arms. Eren buried his face against Levi's neck, trying to hide from the world  
"Take as much time as you need"  
He nodded but didn't reply.

*  
Levi had carried him the whole way from Survey like it was nothing, but he'd insisted on walking up the stairs on his own, and fell against Levi limply once he'd made it to the second floor  
"Come on, let's get you inside"  
Levi lifted him again and carried him the few metres to their apartment and then through to Levi's room, where the alpha laid him down and pulled his shoes off before climbing into bed and pulling him into his hold  
"Do you know what happened?"  
Eren shook his head  
"As soon as I heard the words, I just went numb..."  
Eren let out a small moan and Levi shifted him  
"What is it?"  
"I forgot to get the details from Hanji"  
"They called on your number right?"  
"Yeah"  
"I'll call them back"  
Eren nodded and Levi's felt for his phone, the alpha slipped it from his pocket and Eren buried his face against Levi's chest. Tears wouldn't stop spilling and their baby was kicking hard in reaction to his distress. How was he going to tell Ren? What was he going to tell Ren? How was he even supposed to organise a funeral? And pay for it? He let out a small sob and Levi hushed him  
"I'll call then now, can I say I'm your alpha? I don't know how much they'll tell me otherwise"  
Eren nodded, the grip on Levi's shirt tightened as he did.

Levi was almost brutally direct with the man on the other end, yet the fingers playing with Eren's hair absentmindedly were incredibly gentle. By the time Levi had hung up, Eren had been able to calm down and was nearly asleep on the alpha, completely exhausted  
"Eren?"  
The omega hummed sleepily in response   
"Do you want to sleep or do you want to hear about what happened first?"  
"Can't sleep, I have to pick Ren up"  
"I'll pick Ren up, you're far too exhausted"  
Eren shook his head, he desperately wanted to see and hold his son  
"I want to see him"  
"And you will, once I've picked him up. Now, sleep or lawyer speak?"  
"You should probably tell me now so I know what to say to Ren"  
Levi sat up and gently prompted Eren to up and moved the omega so he was sitting between the alphas legs, with both of his over Levi's left leg  
"Grisha had a massive heart attack, he died last Saturday, but they only just tracked your details down. His funerals all organised and paid for, so you don't have to worry about that, it's actually on Thursday, if you want to go. Given he hadn't updated his will in years, everything goes to you. Pixis is going to come and visit us tomorrow, he wants to run through the funeral and he'll run through Grisha's listed possessions"  
Eren nodded against him  
"I want to go..."  
"Alright, I can ask Hanji to pick Ren up from school if you don't want him to come"  
"No, he should... it's not like Grisha can hurt him now"


	14. Chapter 14

Dot Pixis wasn't exactly what Eren was expecting, but the man was pleasant enough to deal with. Ren was at school, the boy didn't really seem upset that his grandfather had died, and though Eren had desperately wanted to keep him home, he didn't dare in case Ren heard something he shouldn't.

Pixis sat across from them both and Levi was holding Eren's hand under the table, his thumb gently rubbing circles and Eren was so very grateful he wasn't doing this alone  
"Now, I understand you weren't close to your father?"  
"No, I moved out about 5 years ago now"  
"Well, I have a letter here from him, I haven't opened it, but hopefully it will help to ease the pain of his passing"  
Eren's hand shook as he picked the letter up from the table. His name was on the front in his father's neat cursive script   
"I'll open it later"  
Pixis nodded  
"This is a list of his assets, and the details of the money your mother left in trust for you and your son. I was her lawyer also, but at the time of her passing we weren't able to track you down"  
Eren nodded, he'd give up everything she'd left him just to see her again. The third point the man brought up was the funeral service, to be held at "Our Lady Maria Church" before Grisha's body was to be taken to Shinganshima and entombed with Carla. The service was at 11am and Eren once again found himself nodding. When Pixis asked him if he had any questions, he could only shake his head, he was must he must have hundreds, but his mind was over flowing with everything else that nothing came to mind.

Levi showed Pixis out and Eren sighed at all the paper the man had left behind. His alpha came back and wrapped his arms loosely around him, while resting his head on Eren's shoulder  
"What can I do to help?"  
"You already are"  
The omega turned and pressed a small kiss to Levi's cheek and alpha positively beamed with happiness  
"And what else can I do?"  
"I need to buy clothes and Ren will need new clothes"  
"I'll drive you, and we can look at baby things"  
Eren shook his head  
"I want to see if mum or dad kept anything of Ren's first... mum had a keep sake box, we hid it in the attic so dad wouldn't find it"  
Levi nuzzled and kissed his neck  
"We'll go through the list later. Let's get the shopping out the way"

*  
Shopping with Levi was impossible. Everything Eren tried on just left him feeling fat, but the alpha showered praise on him, even when he intentionally picked things he deemed hideous to mess with the man. In the end Levi took over and chose for him, the alpha also insisted on paying and Eren was left a crying mess again.

Eren waited in the car while Levi went and collected Ren, the pair returned with Ren riding on Levi's shoulders. his son was waving his arms around as he excitedly filled Levi in on something, the alpha just smiled and would nod his head. Eren wished his phone wasn't hidden somewhere, his two loves were terribly adorable.

That night he waited until Ren was in bed before settling down on the sofa with Levi, the alpha immediately started nuzzling against him  
"How are you feeling about tomorrow?"  
"Exhausted already, I want to read whatever he wrote me... but I don't know if I'm ready"  
Levi kissed his temple   
"We can just go to bed if you want?"  
Eren hummed lightly, sex seemed like effort, but he wanted Levi's touch  
"Can we shower?"  
"We can do whatever you want"  
"Letter, then shower, then sleep"  
Levi nodded against him  
"Is it still on the table?"  
"No, I hid it from Ren, it's next to the microwave"  
Levi slid out from under him  
"Why don't you go wait in our room, and I'll grab the letter for you"

Opening Grisha's letter, Eren soon realised exactly what his father meant... but Levi was confused  
"It's blank?"  
Eren shook his head  
"It just means he had nothing to say to me after all this time"  
Once again his father had reduced him to tears and Levi let out a growl  
"He's a fucking moron. You and Ren are so perfect"  
"Obviously not perfect enough"  
Levi pulled him up against his chest  
"He should be happy he's dead, I'd tear him limb from limb if he wasn't"  
Eren snorted lightly and wiped his eyes  
"He's not worth it. Let's just shower and get some sleep. Tomorrow should be interesting"

Showering with Levi turned out to be more than just a shower. It was their first shower together and the alpha took his time to massage every inch of Eren he could, and in return the omega turned into a slicken mess. Rutting up against him, the alpha tugged his earlobe gently, the man's hot breath and roaming hands had him panting before Levi even pushed in, and fucked him thoroughly under the rapidly cooling water. When Levi knotted him, the alpha pulled up against his chest, sliding one hand down threading his fingers through Eren's soft brown pubic hair and the other hand was resting over his heart with spayed fingers. The embrace felt so very intimate, and Eren closed his eyes, laying his head back on Levi's shoudler  
"How are you able to make me feel so wanted?"  
"It's probably because I've wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you"  
Eren snorted  
"Yes, because coming to yell at me over Ren just screams "I want you""  
Levi rocked against him and Eren moaned sweetly   
"I was jealous. I thought I'd never get to have you. I thought some other alpha must have marked you and it drove me crazy"  
Eren lolled his head forward, exposing his nape and Levi dragged his teeth gently over the area  
"You have no idea how badly I want to mark you, but when I do, I want to do it properly"  
Eren giggled and Levi ran his hand up from the omegas chest and to his neck   
"The night I mark you, I want to take you out to dinner and show the world you're mine, then I want to bring you home and bury myself between your legs and turn you into a moaning mess and just when you're about t lose your mind, then I want to make you mine"  
Eren shivered at Levi's words and the alpha rocked his hips again   
"Levi, lets go to bed"  
Given the fact the alphas knot had lessened, Levi slid out in one smooth movement as turned the shower off, before sweeping Eren off his feet. The omega let out a small cry   
"I love you carrying me, but it's scary"  
Levi nodded slowly   
"Message received, just so you know, I'm going to carry you everywhere after you've given birth to our baby"  
The man's grey eyes sparkled with warmth and Eren shook his head  
"You can't carry me around. What would Ren say? He looked really happy up on your shoulders"  
"He was. He was telling me about how his teacher tried to tell him to redo something, but he told her she was wrong"  
"You're not supposed to be happy about that"  
"Why not? The kids super smart, it's not his fault his teacher isn't"

Eren was still shaking his head as Levi sat him on the bed, before the alpha sank down to lay his head against the swell of his stomach  
"I can't wait to meet this little one"  
"I can. Ren was premmie, that's why he was born while I was still 13. He was so tiny, but so perfect"  
"I bet he was"  
Levi's hands slid down and gently rubbed at Eren's inner thighs and the omega spread his legs, only for the alpha to pull back. The attention had left him beginning to slick again and he desperately wanted Levi's knot  
"Either you fuck me or you fuck off"  
The alpha growled possessively  
"Oh, I'm definitely going to fuck you"  
Eren laughed as Levi shoved him back and then grabbed his legs, forcing him to wrap them around the man's waist as Levi pushed into his loosened opening easily. Eren's hands came to thread through his own hair as Levi fucked him hard, when the alpha leant forward to lick and suck on his already sensitive breasts, he came across the man's stomach, he felt Levi laugh lightly, but the man didn't break his rhythm and soon Eren felt him pulsing as he knotted and filled him. Abandoning his abused and tender breasts, Levi moved so they were face to face  
"You're truly beautiful, I've never met someone as beautiful as you"  
Though Levi's tone was so sweet that it practically dripped love, the omega felt a prang of jealousy over the boy that had been the man's first love.


	15. Chapter 15

Unsurprisingly the church was filled with people Eren didn't know. Levi carried Ren for him while Eren talked with Pixis, the man had insisted that Eren meet the minister and the minister immediately offered for Eren to read the eulogy that Grisha had written for himself. Eren politely declined, asking the minister to read it exactly as his father had written, despite what may lay within it.

Once the minister had moved away, the omega moved back to Levi and Ren, he could feel everyone staring at him, and he couldn't blame them. He was the outside at his father's funeral  
"Ren, this is completely up to you. But would you like to see grandpa one last time?"  
Levi gave him a look, but Eren ignored it. If Ren wanted to see the man, he wouldn't say no. His son had a right after all. The small boy nodded and the three of them moved over to the casket. Eren's first thought was they'd done a wonderful job with the make up, his father almost looked like he was about sit up and he took a small half step back  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah..."  
Levi nodded slowly  
"I wish I'd brought a permanent marker"   
Eren looked from his father to his lover  
"Do I want to know why?"  
Levi grinned  
"How piss would be he to be buried with a drawn on moustache"  
Eren stared at the alpha, he could only shake his head  
"Let's take our seats, he's creeping me out"

Once again people whispered and stared as they sat in the front row, Levi had Ren in his lap so the boy wouldn't make an escape and his arm around Eren's shoulders. An older woman sitting behind them tapped the alpha on the shoulder  
"You should show more respect. This is a funeral"  
Eren could see the effort it took the man not to snap, instead the alpha took a deep breath  
"And you should know that this is Grisha's son and grandson, so excuse me if I want to comfort my omega on today of all days"  
The woman looked scandalised and whatever retort she had fell silent as the minister moved to the podium.

Person after person stepped forward to say something about his father, the minister saved Grisha's words for last. None of them mentioned Eren. They mentioned his father's love for Carla and when the minister was reading his father's word, one paragraph made it all clear  
"... my greatest regret is that Carla and I lost our son Eren at such a young age. Carla never recovered from it, it was a long four years for her before she too finally passed..."

Both Levi and the minister looked to him after those words and Eren gave a tiny nod  
"Mummy... are you dead too?"  
Eren shook his head  
"No baby... it's just a joke"  
Ren frowned  
"It's not very funny"  
Levi nodded in agreement and the same woman as before shushed him. His father had lied to the world and said he'd died, most probably starting the lie when they'd moved and he started homeschooling. His father had only allowed him to return to school for the last 2 years of his education.

Once the minister finished, he invited anyone else up who might have any words to share. Levi shifted, but Eren grabbed his hand  
"Don't. It's fine"  
"It's not fine"  
The alpha stood and carried Ren up to the podium and Eren didn't know what to expect, Ren seemed equally confused but clung fast to Levi   
"I know for a fact that Grisha never knew me..."  
Whispers erupted and Eren bit his lip  
"But I wanted to say something. This little boy is his grandson Ren and the man you've all been staring and whispering about is his son Eren. Yes, the very same one that he said was dead. As you can see the man was a wanker and you've all been lied to"  
Eren didn't know if he should laugh or not. The church was silent and Levi swept down from the podium and grabbed his hand, dragging him out the small building before pulling him tight  
"Sorry. But I'm so happy and proud you both exist, I couldn't let them all think otherwise"  
"Um. Thanks... but you probably could have said it better..."  
Levi looked back to the church doors  
"Probably, but the cats out the bag now. What do you say we go home and spend the rest of the day watching movies"  
Ren nodded and Eren could only let himself be pulled along with the flow.

*  
When Pixis rang him later, Eren hadn't expected the old man to be in tears laughing. Apparently all chaos had broken out after they left and it was the most entertaining funeral the old man had ever been to. Eren nodded, knowing Pixis couldn't see him and though Levi's words had made him so very happy, he kind of wished he hadn't said anything at all. He father obviously wanted to distance himself after all. They were only on the phone for a few minutes, Pixis had just rung to thank him. The omega stared down at his phone after the call ended and tears formed again. He asked Levi to look after Ren and retreated into the room he shared with him son, quickly stripping and curling around his sons pillow. He knew his father had hated him and found the whole pregnancy thing a bed of thorns, but Ren was such an amazing kid, the idea his father denied that Ren even existed hurt even more than the man saying that Eren had died.

He tried to fall asleep, but just ended up tossing and turning. His mind was racing, he wondered what his mothers funeral had been like, he'd been too scared to go and as the minutes passed he made up his mind to ask Mikasa to babysit Ren so that he and Levi could go check out the house he'd run away from.


	16. Chapter 16

Even though they left straight after dropping Ren at school, Levi had called Mikasa and arranged for her to pick Ren up when school was over. The drive to the address was silent, other than the voice of the cars inbuilt GPS, Eren was terrified of what he was going to be walking into and Levi had already tried to put going "home" off, but Eren knew the longer he left it the worse it would be.

The house was in a sad state on the outside. The garden had become over run with mallow and wild oats, and the only other living plants were the two poincianas either side of the front gate. Levi pulled up straight into the drive way and Eren let out a shaky breath  
"We don't have to do this today"  
Eren shook his head  
"No, its fine. Pixis said he'd leave the key for us under the front door mat right?"  
"Yep, do you need a few minutes?"  
Truthfully he felt like he needed a few years, but unclipped his seat belt and opened the door, awkwardly pushing himself out. He eyed the sky with a sigh, the day was overcast and seemed to match his mood perfectly.

Levi took his hand and helped him up the front steps and to the front door, given he couldn't bend, the alpha also fished the key out from under the mat. When Levi went to pass him the key, Eren shook his head and the alpha opened the door instead.

The smell of the house had him gagging. He had no idea what it was, but he couldn't set foot inside and Levi entered first, the alpha opened all the windows before rejoining him and Eren didn't ask if he'd found the source of the smell. The pair sat on the front step as the house aired, Levi's fingers once again found this way into his hair and Eren leant against the man for comfort   
"Were you ever happy here?"  
The omega nodded slightly  
"Dad used to work a lot when Ren was first born, and mum took time off to be with us. She was so good with him, he couldn't say Carla, so he used to call her "LaLa" instead"  
Levi nodded and pressed a kiss to his temple   
"Of course she was disappointed to begin with, but she knew I hadn't meant to get pregnant. Neither her or I blamed the alpha. It's not like he had any control either... but dad... he'd never hit me in front of mum, he loved her too much for that. But when she was out, or she was asleep, that's when he'd hit me. I thought it'd be alright, just as long as he didn't hurt Ren"  
"That's because you're a good person and a great mother"  
Eren laughed sadly  
"Grisha told Ren to call me mum. He thought I'd be ashamed or something, but it didn't phase me. It's not like I'm the only male omega out there to be called mum"  
"Well I think it's adorable. He loves you so much"  
"Yeah. I'm worried though, a newborn takes a lot of work and when we told him I was pregnant he thought we wanted to replace him"  
Levi hummed  
"Maybe we should get him a pet?"  
"I've wanted to for a long time, but Jean was allergic to cats and you can't keep a dog in an apartment when you work all the time"  
"I think a kitten would be nice, we should get it before this ones born, so he has time to bond with it"  
"You really do care about him don't you?"  
"I can't help but feel like he's mine... that probably sounds crazy, but yeah"  
"Not many alphas would take in a stranger with a kid"  
"I think they might if it was you and Ren"

They sat for a good few minutes in silence until Eren hefted a sigh  
"Help me up?"  
Levi moved to pull him up and stole a quick kiss  
"We can leave at any time"  
"I know. All I really want is Ren's baby things and any photos of mum"  
"You said Ren's things are in the attic?"  
"Yeah, they should be in a wooden box up there. I don't think I should brave the stairs..."  
"It's fine, I can be all alpha like and sneak around up there..."  
Levi pulled a face and Eren looked at him confused  
"It's going to be dirty and full of cobwebs isn't it"  
"Probably... maybe I should..."  
"It's fine. If Ren's cot is up there, I'll check it out"  
Eren nodded and looked towards the room he once knew as the living room. He had no idea what laid beyond the doorway now  
"The doors on the second floor, straight in line with the stairs and the cord should be hanging down already"  
"Ok. Call me if you need me?"  
Eren nodded and Levi stole yet another kiss before heading up the stairs.

The old living room was still the living room, it hadn't changed at all, except for the photos of him that used to be up were gone and Eren supposed they were long thrown out. He walked the space, feeling like a stranger and the only thing he found worth keeping in the room was a photo of his mother that he didn't even remember. Holding it close, he began to walk the rest of the house. He found nothing he wanted on the first floor and his legs ached as he moved up the stairs.

The first room up stairs he checked out was the one his father shared with his mother. Her dressing table had been left how he remembered it, at least the top was, the draws had been emptied, so he pulled the larger one out and began to pack her few things into as well as the photo from downstairs. In the bedside draws he found a few more photos of her, though these ones also had Grisha. He packed them anyway, thinking of Ren as he did. The rest of the room was devoid of anything of his mothers and he lifted the draw, carrying it with him into his father's study. 

The study was as imposing as ever,  
He placed the draw down and moved to check the bookcases. His eyes filled with tears when he found his mothers old sketchbooks and recipe book, they were quickly packed. A safe sat in the corner, but he'd have to contact Pixis about it as he didn't know the code. Moving to his father's desk, he slid the bottom draw open first. The man had everything neatly filed and he realised he'd probably need all the documents in there. He pulled them out carefully and they filled the remaining space in the draw. He went to slide the draw shut, but found it wouldn't close and winced as he was forced to bend down to find the object preventing its closure. His hand hit something wooden and when he pulled it out he realised it was a photo album. He placed it atop the pile to take and walked from the room, Levi would have to carry the draw for him.

Opening his own bedroom door he found the source of the stench. His old room had been trashed and he didn't even want to hazard a guess at what the room had been covered in. It honestly looked like shit. He reeled back and yanked the door closed, the slam filled the whole house   
"Eren?"  
"I'm fine!"  
He wasn't really, he moved from the doorway and back down the stairs, escaping outside before vomiting slightly. Their child squirmed and he sank down onto the step again. Hushing the baby as he did. 

Levi returned after he'd opted to lay down and found himself stuck, he stared up at his normally sharply dressed and tidy alpha. The man was covered in dust and cobwebs clung to his clothes, he couldn't help but laugh at the sight before wincing as his side cramped  
"That's what you get for laughing"  
Eren shot him a look and Levi moved to help him back up  
"How'd you go?"  
"I found the box, but it was empty"  
Eren nodded, the sadness sat heavily in his stomach   
"And I think I found Ren's crib"  
Levi pulled his phone out  
"It's a little dark, the light doesn't work up there, but it's wooden"  
Eren squinted at the screen and nodded  
"Yeah... that's it"  
"I can probably lift it out on my own, but we'll need to buy a new mattress"  
Eren nodded quickly  
"Did you find anything you want to keep?"  
"Some of mums old things and her sketchbooks. It's in a draw in the office"  
"I'll go grab them, will you be alright?"  
Eren rolled his eyes  
"Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean you need to keep asking"  
His tone was harsh and angry, and Levi raised his hands in surrender  
"I'm sorry! I just don't know what's normal and what's not and what not to do and what to do"  
"It's fine. I just don't like having to ask for help all the time, and my stupid hormones are out of control"  
Levi nodded slowly  
"Ok, well I'll be right back"

Being right back seemed to equal Levi heading up and retrieving Ren's cot from the attic and the bringing down the draw  
"We should probably as Pixis about the safe"  
Eren was too busy staring at the crib. It was so much smaller than he remembered, but even under the thick layer of dust, it was beautiful   
"Eren?"  
"Yeah, sure"  
He felt Levi take his arm  
"Sorry, I'm just really happy that it was still here"  
Levi smiled gently  
"I can tell, I'll have to dismantle it though, and we'll leave the mattress out here"  
"Grisha used to have tools in the garage"  
"Well I need to clean it first, and I don't trust Grisha to have decent supplies, want to come for a quick drive?"  
"No, I'll be fine here"  
"Ok, give me a kiss though"  
Eren indulged his alpha with a smile  
"Go so you can come back already"

*  
Cleaning and dismantling the cot took almost all afternoon. Levi had also called Pixis, but the man didn't know the safe code so as Eren was watching Ren's crib dry, Levi went to sus the safe out further. Being home brought back everything like it was yesterday, he could almost feel his father's fists against his skin and whimpered without even realising.

Levi came back as the sun was setting  
"Well I got into the safe, it was just more papers"  
The alpha placed them down and Eren sighed, he'd hoped for more of his mothers things  
"And I found the source of the smell. It looks like he's covered a whole room in shit. It even says "faggot" on the back of the door in it. Eren winced  
"That's my old room"  
Levi looked disgusted  
"I am so fucking done with your father. Can I please take you home now?"  
"Yeah. I've had enough of being here. You can tell Pixis to sell the place as is. Clothes and that can go to charity. I don't want anything from there"  
"I'll call him when we get home"

Levi loaded the crib parts into the car as long with all the papers and the draw with Carla's things. Once done he helped Eren up and over to the car  
"What do you want for dinner?"  
Eren looked at his old house and back to Levi  
"I don't know, but tomorrow night can we go out?"  
The alphas eyes widen and Eren nodded. Levi knew exactly what he meant.


	17. Chapter 17

They set Ren's old crib up in the living room. Levi insisted on cleaning it over again, while Eren sat on the sofa and picked at his fries, dipping each one in his chocolate milkshake before consuming it  
"You know, I don't think there's anything left to clean off of it"  
Levi looked up, he looked slightly annoyed  
"Just trust me on this. I'm not risking you or Ren or our baby's health"  
A small smile came to Eren's lips at the term "our baby", Mikasa and Annie still didn't know, but Levi wasn't shying away from it at all when it was just the two of them.

Once the fries were gone, Eren moved to the dining table where all the papers lay. Mikasa and Annie were supposed to be taking care of Ren for the night so he could sort them all, but Eren really wanted to see Ren and had already asked Mikasa to bring his son back home about 8. Given he still had sometime, he pulled out the papers and stacked them in order of relevance, before opening his mothers sketchbooks, he teared up as he read his mothers beautiful words, and could almost smell her on the pages. He was so far into his own head, he didn't hear when Mikasa knocked on the door.

Ren was sleepy, but that soon passed when he saw the cot   
"Is that for my brother?"  
Levi laughed  
"Or sister"  
"Nope, it's a boy!"  
Mikasa laughed at the look on Levi's face. The man had been put in his place by an 8 year old. The woman crossed to look at the papers  
"Eesh, I don't envy you at all"  
"I know, but I got some of mums things and her photos"  
"Do you mind?"  
"I haven't checked the album, but there are a few lose and a one in a frame of her"  
Mikasa nodded and lifted the prints  
"Wow! You look just like her. Have you seen these Levi?"  
Levi moved to look and the alphas eyes narrowed slightly before he nodded, Mikasa didn't seem to have noticed, but it basically screamed at Eren that something was up. Ren, not wanting to miss out, grabbed the photo album and sat down on the chair next to Eren   
"Mummy, can we look at this one?"  
"Ok, but lay it out so Levi and Mikasa can see too"  
The omega shifted closer to Ren as the boy opened the book. The first half dozen pages were of Eren as a baby and Mikasa squealed in delight over them, as they neared the middle Mikasa grabbed the book off the table  
"Oh my god Levi! Isn't this where you used to live"  
A flash of pain crossed the alphas face as he nodded  
"Yeah, 3F I think it was"  
"Mikasa, pass me the album"  
Eren reached out as Mikasa passed it over   
"This is where we were living when Ren was conceived"  
Eren flicked the next page and the album slipped from his hand. The photo showed him standing outside of the apartment. Apartment 3G.  
"Mummy?"  
The omega struggled for breath, before forcing himself to appear calm  
"Levi, are you sure it was 3F?"  
"Well I lived there for 3 years so I'm pretty sure... why?"  
"When was this?"  
"2007 to 2009. Eren, what's wrong? You're kind of scaring us..."  
Eren picked the album up and peeled the plastic off the page, before slipping the photo out.  
"Eren. May 2008"  
His fingers shook as he passed the print to Levi  
"Mummy?"  
"Hang on baby"  
Levi's eyes widened and his head snapped up   
"No way..."  
Eren nodded quickly and Mikasa was lost. She snatched the print form Levi's hand and turned it over  
"You two were neighbors! And you didn't know it! That's insane!"  
Eren felt the tears begin to run down his face and Levi moved to hold, the alpha nuzzled against him  
"I should have known! I knew you were familiar, I knew I knew you and I knew I loved you the moment I saw you"  
"And you're what triggered my heat... I can't believe it..."  
Levi pulled back and wiped the tears from Eren's face, though tears were steaming just as fast down the alphas  
"Guys! What is it!?"  
"Haven't you figured it out?"  
Mikasa shook her head   
"Levi's is Ren's father"  
Mikasa drew her brows together  
"That would mean..."  
"That I'm the kid who turned up on his doorstep and went into heat"  
"Mummy! What's going on?!"  
Ren was clearly alarmed and Eren sniffled as Levi moved to give him some air  
"Baby, you know mummy had you when he was very young right?"  
Ren nodded  
"Well you see, what mummy only just found out was that Mr Levi was the man who got mummy pregnant"  
Ren was clearly unsure   
"Mikasa, pass him the photo"  
Mikasa did as she was asked, and Eren moved to point himself out  
"That's mummy when he was pregnant with you, you can just see that wall..."  
The pointed to the tiny sliver of wall in the corner and Ren nodded  
"That's where Mr Levi lived"  
"No way"  
Eren nodded   
"I know, it's like a movie or something"  
Mikasa rushed to throw her arms around Ren   
"That makes me the cool Aunty! But guys, how come you didn't see each other again?"  
"I was terrified. I woke up on Levi's bed and realised what had happened, after that I did all I could to make sure I didn't run into him. When my morning sickness kicked in, dad made us move"  
Mikasa's eyes shone and Eren looked to Levi asking his permission silently, when his alpha nodded he looked back to Mikasa   
"There's something else you need to know. When I met Levi again, he sent me into heat. Jean never gave me his bonding mark and you know that even the strongest alphas can't control themselves... the baby is Levi's... Jean's sterile"  
Mikasa let out a small scream  
"I can't believe you jumped him twice! But I'm so happy you did!"

Ren was still processing, he looked from Eren to Levi and back again  
"So Mr Levi's going to be my daddy?"  
"Yeah baby"  
"But Jean..."  
Eren's heart plummeted, but Levi wrapped his arms around Eren   
"Jean loved you, he really truly did and nothing can change that. But Jean and mummy broke up, and now mummy just found out that I'm your true daddy"  
Ren's eyes narrowed  
"So where have you been?"  
Eren felt like a slut  
"Ren baby, Levi didn't know he was your daddy, otherwise he would have been around and he and mummy didn't know each other very well so mummy couldn't contact him"  
Ren still wasn't happy about it all  
"I know you're confused baby and when you're older I promise to tell you all about it. But first I want to ask you something..."  
Ren nodded his consent   
"Have they told you what a fate mate is at school yet?"  
"Someone you meet and love instantly?"  
Eren smiled  
"Well Levi is mummy's fated mate"  
Ren just shook his head  
"Can I watch cartoons? This is making my head hurt"  
The boy slipped off the dining chair and there himself down on the sofa, Mikasa covered her mouth as she giggled and Levi sighed  
"Yep. He's our son"  
"So what are you both doing to do now?"  
"Well, actually... we were going to ask if you could take Ren tomorrow night for us... I want to give Eren my mark"  
Eren blushed bright red, everyone knew how one was marked, but it seemed shockingly personal to talk about out loud   
"Of course! I can't wait to tell Annie! Oh My God! We need to have a baby shower and I owe Ren 8 years of birthday presents! I'm so excited!"  
The woman did a small happy dance   
"No baby shower, and you don't owe Ren anything, you have been amazing to both of us since day one. I seriously can't ever thank you and Annie enough"  
Mikasa shook her head  
"You're family! You have to let us! Ooooh and Hanji! We should have it at Survey"  
"Mikasa, I don't think we know enough people to have it at Survey"  
"Well, there's me and Annie. You and Eren. Ren, Hanji and Moblit. Oh and Erwin..."  
Eren looked to Levi   
"You know Erwin?"  
"Everyone knows Erwin and his eyebrows"  
Eren nodded as he smiled  
"They are kind of huge"  
"Who else... Eren do you have anyone you want to invite?"  
"Not really, you guys are the only ones I really talk to"  
Mikasa nodded   
"At least you have good taste! Anyway! I'm going to go! I need to start planning and Levi, you better take him some where really fucking nice tomorrow or I'm going to kick your arse"

With those words Mikasa left.


	18. Chapter 18

Eren felt completely out of place, the restaurant Levi had brought him to was so high end that he felt like a germ. Still, his alpha held his hand and took over opportunity to sneak small touches. It was almost surreal that neither of them had been unable to stop smiling since the previous night.

The prices of each meal took his breath away, he wasn't ignorant to how food oriented society had become, but still, it made the wage he got a Survey look like chump change   
"Order whatever you like"  
Eren read the menu carefully and slowly, ignoring the cramps he'd been experiencing off and on all day, he'd had Braxton Hicks with Ren and knew the infrequent feeling all too well, it was annoying and he wasn't particularly hungry, but still the smile stayed on his face. Levi was his, made just for him. Everything he'd been through and all the pain had brought him right back to Levi. When the waitress came to take their drink orders he ordered a juice, not trusting anything too fancy  
"You could have ordered something else"  
"No, I don't want to ruin the night by throwing up"  
Levi nodded sympathetically   
"Fair point. Have to decided on what you'd like?"  
"Half these things I've never heard of, but I'm thinking maybe not meat..."  
"Ok, then I won't order meat either"  
Eren rushed to assure the alpha he could order as he pleased  
"Eren, you're my mate. I don't want to ever cause you any distress or upset"  
Eren blushed at the word mate   
"Technically I'm not your mate yet"  
"By tomorrow morning I'm hoping that every part of you will know you're mine"  
The blush in his cheek intensified and Levi leant in and kissed him, not caring who was watching. One kiss was all it took to have him growing hard and when Levi pulled back Eren could see how hungry for him Levi was  
"Maybe we shouldn't be kissing like that or we won't make it through dinner"  
Levi smirked and leant in to whisper in his ear   
"I could just take you on this table"  
The omega moaned slightly, but the waitress returned with their drinks and Eren tried to calm back down.

They shared an entree of scallops. Levi insisted on feeding him and Eren ended up taking a fork to the nose because he was laughing too much and Levi missed his mouth. Main was some kind of vegetable pasta, which melted in his mouth and for desert Levi insisted on splitting a fruit tart with spun sugar. They laughed and whispered in their own small world, completely oblivious to the stares of envy from others.

Leaving the restaurant, Eren was on top of the world. Levi held him close and nuzzled his neck. Everything was just so perfect.

*  
The flirting touched continued in the car, and arriving home they barely made it through the door before tearing at each other's clothes, a trail of shed items lead from the front door to their bedroom, Eren completely naked before they even landed on the bed. Taking charge, the omega pushed Levi onto the bad and climbed to straddle his lap and Levi growled before pulling Eren down to kiss him hungrily. Eren rocked his hips as Levi deepened the kiss, the omegas body was on fire and Levi's touch and smell were sending him into over drive. Releasing his lips, the alpha moved to his collarbone, biting and licking as Eren's slick began to puddle in the man's lap. He moaned unashamed, surrendering all he was to Levi.

Guiding him down, Levi positioned Eren on his hands and knees, the omega fully presenting himself for his mate and the alpha buried his tongue into Eren's slick heat  
"Fuck... you taste so amazing"  
Eren shuddered, he wanted to cum so badly, but wanted Levi inside him when he did, but the alphas skilful tongue had him so deliriously high that he just couldn't help but cum, moaning Levi's name as he did.

Levi pulled back and spread Eren's legs slightly further, he rutted against him, the head of his erection teasing Eren's twitching opening   
"Leeeevi"  
Levi's hands came to his hips and the alpha groaned as he sank inside  
"Fuck Eren, all mine..."  
"All yours alpha"  
Levi's hands slid from his hips, coming to support his stomach as the alpha began to move, Eren was sure his eyes rolled back from pleasure  
"So full with my child..."  
"Mhnmah"  
He wasn't exactly sure what sounds he was making, but he just wanted more. Levi's hands moved from his stomach and grabbed him by the arms, pulling him up so he was seated in the alphas lap and Levi seemed to sink impossibly deeper  
"Eren, I'm going to mark you"  
Eren nodded as Levi continued to fuck him hard in deep. He felt Levi's teeth over his neck and screamed when the alphas teeth broke the skin. His body spamsed as he came again, he'd never been so happy, nor loved as he felt in that moment. Levi's knot formed and the alpha let out a howl, releasing his arms and moving to grab his breasts to hold him against Levi's chest. Eren had no idea how long Levi orgasmed for, but the alpha continued to twitch and pulse inside him and Eren's own erection leaked cum across his thighs. He'd never known he could orgasm this hard or for this long. Although he was already over stimulated, Levi worked his breasts, massaging and working his nipples and drool began to run down from the corner of Eren's mouth  
"God I wish you could see yourself right now, falling apart so perfectly for me"  
Eren couldn't reply, he couldn't move, all he could do was sit in Levi's lap, his brain completely fried.

That night he had no idea how many times his alpha brought him to climax, they didn't stop until after the sun had risen and Eren couldn't stop shaking. The alpha may have fucked him seven ways to Sunday, but he was soft and loving with the after care. He licked the blood from Eren's neck and knowing his mate couldn't move, even moved to present his neck for Eren to mark  
"I want to know all about you. I want to know where you've been, what you've seen, what you've done. I want all of you, the good and then not so good. I want you always and forever"  
Eren smiled tiredly as Levi kissed him, a smile of his own on the alphas lips.

Eren's eyes were closing as he felt himself being lifted, he was too happy to be scared. Levi carried him into the main bathroom and laid him gently in the bath. The alpha washed his body before filling the bath with warm water and kissing his forehead  
"I'll change the sheets, you just rest"  
Eren hummed, but was soon asleep. Still smiling like an idiot.


	19. Chapter 19

Eren returned to work, and continued to work right up to 32 weeks. The had his baby shower at Survey on his last day there. Hanji had assured him that she'd keep his position for him and Ren had cried as he thought he'd never get to see Hanji again. The night was sweet, and filled with love. Levi even presented him with an engagement ring and Mikasa had smacked him over it, they were already bonded after all. Eren still loved the ring, it was white gold with a single small emerald set in the centre, the omega couldn't take his eyes off of it.

By the end of the night he was exhausted, and when he climbing into bed with Ren, Levi curled up behind him. He was so crazy happy and in love with his small family.

Ren's old nursery now had a new mattress and sat in the corner of what would become both kids bedroom after the birth. While Eren loved sleeping with Levi, there were also moment when he loved sleeping with Ren and waking up to his sons wide green grey eyes. His son wasn't sure about sharing a room with his soon to be born sibling, but Levi had assured him he could come and climb into bed with them whenever he wanted. Since finding out that Levi was his father, the two had seemed to come to some special understanding and Levi would often take Ren out so Eren could get some extra sleep, the boy would always return and run over to him, filling him in on almost everything except for the special secrets he shared with Levi.

He was 34 weeks when Levi finally brought Ren a kitten, the alpha had told Eren he intended to, but Eren wasn't completely sure he really would... right up to the moment they walked in with a tiny tuxedo kitten that Ren named Magic. The pair quickly became in separable and Levi kindly took charge of litter tray duty.

*  
Eren went into labour at 36 weeks and Levi freaked out. The omega had been experienced cramping all night, and was sure he was in labour a few hours before his water actually broke. He'd been curled up in Levi's arms when it happened and it took the alpha a few minutes to realise that Eren's arse was growing progressively wetter. After that Eren had had to calm his alpha and call Mikasa to come watch Ren so Levi could drive him to hospital. 

Viren was born on January 15th at 2:55am. Levi held his hand the whole time, not skipping a beat as Eren practically crushed his hand. The midwife had allowed the alpha to cut the cord and Levi had cried. The boy was so tiny and precious and Eren once again found himself falling in love in less than second, like he'd done with Ren.

Levi took what seemed like a million photos before morning came. The alpha had insisted on holding their son the whole time Eren was sleeping and come 9 am, Mikasa, Annie and Ren all piled in. The first thing Eren did was pass Viren back to Levi and ask Mikasa to place Ren up on the bed with him. He showered the boy with love, ignoring the pain as Ren cuddled him tightly  
"Ready to meet your baby brother?"  
Ren nodded and settled down against Eren without being told. The boys eyes widened as Levi carefully placed Viren into his arms  
"He's so wrinkly"  
Eren snorted while Mikasa laughed  
"Yeah, you were all wrinkly like that too"  
Ren shook his head in denial, his eyes firmly on his brother's face. Eren heard the clicking of a phone camera and was relieved someone was capturing this moment  
"What's his name?"  
"Viren. He's named after daddy and mummy and after his big brother"  
Ren let out a small gasp and looked up at him for confirmation. Eren smiled gently as he nodded  
"Yep, I had to make sure he knows how amazing his big brother is"  
Ren looked back down to Viren   
"He's really tiny..."  
"You were smaller"  
"I was never this small"  
Once again Eren snorted  
"Mikasa do you want a hold? Or Annie?"  
"Me first!"  
Mikasa dove in and carefully lifted Viren from Ren and Ren curled into Eren's side, beginning to tell him about how Magic tried to sleep on his face. Eren nodded, he was still exhausted and his eyelids were growing heavy. He struggled to stay awake, and Mikasa noticed. She asked if he wanted her to take Ren, but he just shook his head, falling asleep a few seconds later with Ren firmly against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as a woman who doesn't have human babies, I have fur babies. I actually had a tuxedo cat called majyk, he was my dogs very best friend, until he got out in night and was hit by a car...
> 
> We used to call him pitten. He was a kitten who thought he was a puppy and my dog thinks she's a cat...


End file.
